Love is Strange
by Spain the military great Dane
Summary: The cast of the Fazbear crew are Getting Girlfriends/Boyfriends! but the animatronics arent interested in the newbies but rather on each other! what will happen when the newbies start to fall for each other! and evil forces work against them trying to force them apart! And remember Love is Strange!. Rated T for suggestive themes, Violence and gore (Hiatus)
1. Unwelcome ad

**authors note: This is my first fanfic so I am sorry if its not the best. also feedback is very much appreciated and the toy animatronics are playing alongside the normal animatronics and the bonnie's are girls! in my fanfic at least. heres a list of my ocs**

 **Annie(female) the flirty vixen (** **foxy's girlfriend)**

 **Jack(male) the cunning fox (Mangle/Vix's boyfriend)**

 **Hannah(female) the cheerful cat (BB's girlfriend)**

 **Vincent(male) the tough wolf (Chica's boyfriend)**

 **Emma(female)** **the sassy rabbit (Freddy's girlfriend)**

 **Benjamin(male) the strange bunny(bonnie's boyfriend)**

 **Rebecca(female) the** **mysterious doe (toy Freddys girlfriend)**

 **Lachlan** **(male) the tricky lion(toy Bonnie's boyfriend)**

 **maya(female) the naughty wolf(golden Freddy's girlfriend)**

 **Spain(male) the military great dane(toy Chica's boyfriend)**

 **Izzy(female) the surprising bunny (Marionette's girlfriend)**

 **END of list I may add more as I go on but for now thats it also Spain isn't the main MAIN character ;) enjoy!**

 **(Third person inside the** **restaurant 8 pm)**

As the kids leave the restaurant, the animatronics leave their positions to look at a new sign that the manager had posted near "Pirate Cove". 'Why would he put up a sign in Pirate Cove?' 'Maybe we are getting replaced!' The animatronics are terrified of being replaced and being scrapped. 'Let me read the sign' Foxy says without his usual pirate accent. Everyone stopped talking as Foxy read the sign

 **The members of the Fazbear crew have decided to start dating! and tomorrow everyone will get to meet them! Foxy has a flirty vixen as his first mate, Vix previous known as mangle shall have a very smart and handsome apprentice, Ballon boy has a very cheerful siamese cat assistant chic may have to keep an eye on her untrainable wolf assistant!, Freddy has his eye on a very sassy rabbit who's name is Emma!, Bonnie is following the rhythm of a strange rocking bunny drummer!, Toy Freddy has his eye on a mysterious maid doe!, Toy Bonnie is very amazed by the king of the jungle Lachlan, our old pal Golden Freddy is back with a very naughty wolf! Men you're out of luck because Toy chica has a special great dane from the military!, and marionette has another surprise of a surprising bunny!**

Foxy stopped reading and sighed 'This add be more cheesy then one of Chica's pizzas' Foxy said scratching his head nervously. 'but...Freddy is my Freddy...' Bonnie started crying as Freddy hugged her and crying a bit to 'I know i don't want to give you up to some "Rocking bunny drummer"' Freddy stated with a bitter hint in his voice. Foxy's eyepatch flys up as he re-reads the sign over and over again 'It appears i will have a flirty Vixen for a girlfriend...but I already have my eyes on someone else that I really love!' Foxy cries a little as he reads the sign again and again unitl he is in a full blown sob. Everyone crys hugging each other, everyone except Vix 'Why do you always ignore me?! I have the same problems you do! I was killed and forced to live in this Body to!' Vix shouts starting to cry tears of oil. 'I will have someone who will love my with no conditions!' Vix breaks down in a sob but no-one gives her a pat on the back, a friendly hug, or comforts her. everyone leaves Vix to cry alone with no one but herself.

 **this is the first chapter of my Fanfic is hope you like how I set the tone of everyone well see ya in the next chapter! also a review is greatly appreciated even bad ones! also tell me your OCs and if I like them i may just add them!**


	2. Newbies

**A/N:this chapter is going to be longer and explain a bit about my OCs. I am super sorry for taking so long was very busy. also I may have a OC auction later but for now I am already struggling with all of my OCs but enjoy!=3**

 **(Annie's POV 6:00 AM)**

I am so glad that I finally will be able to meet the famous Foxy! and be his girlfriend! the famous handsome brawny Foxy being my boyfriend, I still cannot believe it! The crate I am in violently bashes up against another crate causing splinters to fly everywhere as they smash! 'Ouch!' said a voice, slightly high pitched. 'Wha! you're pretty but not as pretty as my new girlfriend' I finally open my eyes and see a...Fox! not like my dreamboat Foxy but a pretty handsome Fox still. His fur was a light red that made you think immediately of a rose, with a nice athletic build that was neither too bulky nor too scrawny. He was wearing a tuxedo of jet black with a fancy silver tie along with black pants. His eyes, oh! his eyes, they were like perfectly cut sapphires that were so warm that they seemed to glow. 'Um you're kinda freaking me out here, can you stop staring at me?' I realise that I'm staring and look away blushing like mad. 'My name's Jack, what's your name?' Hmm what should I say...maybe I should take this opportunity to practice my flirting, 'My names Gorgeous. I guess you must be Handsome' I give him a flirty wink and he just rolls his eyes and cracks up laughing. 'What was that meant to be? a pick up line?!' Jack stifles in-between laughter. 'Hey! that's mean. I work hard on my flirting' I say pouting as prettily as possible 'I just think its cheesy, I prefer people for who they are not for who they pretend to be' I look back and think about what that means? 'Being...yourself? what does that mean?' Jack stops laughing and looks quite saddened for some reason 'You don't know who you are?' 'Of course I do, I am Annie the amazing pirate. Arrrrh!' I say swinging my hook in the air and letting my eyepatch fly down and smile. 'I feel so sorry for you' Jack says sighing and shaking his head slowly as he starts piecing his crate back together as I go limp trying to contemplate his words and slowly shut down.

 **(Jacks POV 6:40)**

That strange girl, she doesn't even know who she is? Maybe I could use that and maybe make her into my pirate. I grin as I think of how I could use this but then my angel talks back 'She doesn't know who she is and you would just take advantage of that?! you should help her understand herself not use her weakness!' I start contemplating this but the devil inside me speaks up 'Hey you can show her who she is...just in your eyes, two is better then one right?' my demon laughs as I just sigh and ignore them as my good and bad fight over what I should do. 'Why can't I just be normal instead of this hell I call life?' I scream starting to cry. Then something catches my eye as I see one of the boxes shaking before the screws slowly dig themselves out. I panic and prepare to let my bad self have control as the box falls apart to revel a black rabbit with 3 white spots on her left ear and 1 white spot on her right. 'Who are you?!' I practically shout. 'my name is Emma whats yours?' Emma says with a smile on her Face not realising how unsettling her crate looked. 'm-my name is Jack' i stutter still in shock at how she could open her reinforced crate like that. 'Jack I already know who your with, Why are you cheating on Her?' Emma states looking at me sceptically with her Cyan eyes making me feel uncomfortable. 'are you going to let her talk down to you like that? show her that no-one messes with Jack!' may demon shouts in my head giving me a splitting head ache. I look at her my rage seething but I control it and use it to forge my words carefully 'I love my Vix and she docent even know who she is! I refuse to like someone that dumb!' I spit my words out like their a knife, but that knife misses as she looks even more calm and smiles showing her rabbit teeth 'So you don't like her just because she doesn't know who she is?' Emma smiles as my face turns a deeper shade of red. I clench my fist ready to give her a big sock in the jaw but one of the crates shouts in a very angry deep tone of voice 'Pipe down! I heard tanks that are quitter then you 2 Yapping! can't a Commander get some sleep!' The crate's top opens to reveal a..dog a great dane no less!. He had ears that were tall and looked like they heard everything that happened, he had eyes that were a deep brown in colour. the crate opened fully to reveal his military outfit underneath that looked more ribbon then cloth, he was holding a military cap in his hand that had a silver medal that looked like wings, he was wearing leather camouflage boots that had leaves and moss on them. 'who you staring at soldier!' The great-dane boomed at me giving me a glare that immediately replaced my anger with fear. 'My name is Jack sir!...might I ask what your name is sir?' I said my voice shaking like a leaf. 'My names Spain! soldier!' 'my names Jack actually not sol-' You talking back to me boy!' Spain started to strut over to me looking like he would pummel me but strangely i stood my ground not backing down. as he stopped in front of me I stood as tall as I could still not reaching his height 'You got attitude kid.. I like that in a soldier' Spain said petting me on the back. 'What was your name again? Jack was it? Who is your GirlFriend, mine is one hell of a good looking Chicken' Spain said looking into the wall as if imagining someone there 'mine is Vix the magician and she is a very pretty lady' I start remembering the pictures I saw and smile. Spain shifts his feet awkwardly 'I should go back into my crate we will be there at 8:30 if my calculations are correct' After saying this Spain walks off to his crate presses a button and the crate boxes up around him again. 'Well I guess I should go back to got a lot of stuff to do when I get there' I state to emma who scowls 'You mean cheating on your girlfriend?' I Ignore her and finish piecing my crate together and go into sleep mode.

 **(Emma POV)**

that guy was a Jerk! but I only spite with words not fists and it appeared he was more "bite then bark" if you get what I mean. Suddenly then all of the crates (that weren't already opened) shake violently and open. one has a white cat with a hole in one ear wearing a neon pink jumper and neon lime jeans, a strangely handsome Brown bunny wearing a Red jacket and white jeans with a cool pair of white shoes, a Doe wearing a mint tee with pastil pink pants and black boots, a wolf with a low hanging black top showing way to much along with a very short black skirt and there was...a black cat with white stripes...or was it a white cat with black stripes? well her clothes were very surprising, she was wearing a White shirt with a "ying and yang" symbol in the centre, she was wearing ocean print pants along withe fire print Shoes. 'Who the hell are you lot?'


	3. Love is everywhere

**A/N:Like the cliff-hanger? =3 also CoolDudeGuy I am sorry but I don't plan on adding Greyson he is like Dust in Insanecreature's story (can't bother to spell his proper name) I will accept company animatronics later on *wink wink* ;-3 any way enjoy also i will introduce the other OCs when they are in the** **restaurant so enjoy**

 **(Bonnies POV 8:00 AM)**

Why do I get introduced with the strange "rocking Bunny" I am the coolest bunny! along with my sister Toy Bonnie she's cool. My mind is a whirl of indignation and confusion and I find some release pegging salt packets at a poster. 'Hey honey you feeling okay?' I look up, just realising I was crying. 'It's nothing. Just nervous. Its nearly time that the newbies come and take you away from me' I start crying again only this time there's no mistaking how I really feel. Freddy looks down, little twinkles of tears rolling down his perfect face 'I am terrified of loosing you...my one true love' Freddy's voice cracks and he hugs me. I hug him back sobbing even more.

 **(Golden Freddy's POV 8:00 AM)**

'I can't believe I am going to lose Toy Chica my soul mate' I try and hold my tears back even though no one is looking but I am not strong. I crumple, holding my head in my hands. 'Hey Goldie you alright?' I look up and see the most sexy chicken in the world that I love. I take her into my arms and hold her tightly to my chest. 'I won't act tough with you. To be honest, I am terrified of being with someone who isn't you! I love you more then anything in the universe' I start crying more than before, terrified of being separated from my darling Toy Chica. 'I can't bear to be separated from my Goldie for even a few seconds. You are my everything' Toy Chica sobs as I cradle her in my arms.

 **(Foxy's POV 8:00 AM)**

'Maybe I should tell her me feelings, she deserves to know' I ponder walking in circles confused. 'Hey Foxy I have something to tell you' I look to the curtains of "Pirate cove" to see Chica the sweetest chicken in the whole world. 'I also have something to say to you to lassie' I say in my pirate accent. 'I love you' we both say at the same time and look at each other in shock and happiness. 'I was so worried you had a crush on someone else' Chica exclaims then kisses me on the snout, 'This is the happiest moment of my life and I never want it to end.' We kiss for what feels like forever then part. Tears well up in Chica's beautiful amethyst eyes 'I don't want to lose you to some Vixen! I want to be with you till the end of time!' I cry as well 'I don't want to lose ye! ye are me most precious treasure that I would die to be with' I say my pirate accent getting very thick. I hold Chica close to my chest thinking this might be the last hug we ever have together and kiss her deeply and smile 'if this be our last moment together lets make it count' I say leading her to one of the huts in pirate cove.

 **(Toy Bonnie's POV 8:00 AM)**

I love Toy Freddy but we don't have much in common so we never dated. 'Why am I so sad if we never dated?! its not fair' I shout in emotional pain and anguish. 'Hey TB what's goin' on?' Toy Freddy says, a smile on his handsome dial. Oh god why is this happening now! 'still trying to be hip with the kids? Toy Freddy?' I chuckle at how he always trys to fit in and only rarely has success. I love that- I mean..'Oh what am I kidding Toy Freddy I love you and I was wondering...' 'If I would be your boyfriend? Of course! I love you and I was coming to ask you the same thing' Toy Freddy cracks up at my surprise. 'But soon we won't be able to be! Why now?! Why not 3 weeks ago!' I shout at him, furious at him, but my anger switches to sadness in a matter of moments as tears stream down my face. Toy Freddy suddenly kisses me on the lips making me go limp at his touch. 'I love you TB and nothing you say or what anyone else does can change that' I laugh and kiss him again and suddenly there's only one thing in the world matters any more; the only thing that matters is bonding with Toy Freddy

 **(Marionette POV 8:00)**

Hmm... I don't know what to do I think. I think I like Ballon Boy **(yes I am pairing everyone up! one of my *blank*'s favourite characters is Ballon Boy! also Marionette is one of my favs and in this 'its' a 'she' ;-3)** I hide in my present box, the music playing automatically. Now theres just a "OFF/ON" switch. Wait, why did the music just turn off!? I jump out of my box a bit angry 'I-I came to give you something Marionette' I finally see Ballon Boy holding out a beautiful pink balloon that is covered in glitter hearts and a big red bow. 'Thank you and call me Mari. I don't like Marionette, it reminds me of my bad days when...I don't want to talk about that' I say looking down, my rosy cheeks glowing like they do when I get embarrassed 'Whats going on with your cheeks?' 'That just happens when I get embarrassed I think its embarrassing' I say my cheeks glowing even brighter 'I think its beautiful. They're like stars. You have stars in your eyes, your cheeks and you have some star stripes on your arms and legs. I know that sounds super cheesy but I-I..' 'I love you too Ballon Boy!' I hug Ballon Boy, tears of joy going down my mask. 'Please just call me...Um I am so used to people calling me Ballon Boy I-' I stop him and smile 'how about Daniel?' I tell him hiding the fact that it was his real name before this. 'I like it Daniel it is' he smiles making my heart ache at him not knowing his real name. I kiss him making sure he knows that I love him a lot.

 **A/N:I know that this is very mushy and happy and my patient editorial team is telling me it needs a LOT more action so next chapter there will be friction and emotional action along with some..Developments. Any way peace out!**


	4. Trouble with love

**A/N:hey this chapter has some more drama than before because my "patient** **editorial staff" demanded more drama and less mushy romance so here is some drama! Also chapters will take longer to make. Its** **really affecting my *blank* and I need more sleep and I am having family trouble (helping you do homework is not family trouble - ed.).**

 **(Vix POV 9:00)**

Oh come on! they were meant to be here an hour ago! I know that we still haven't met but I don't want to be lonely anymore. I cry remembering how I was treated before. "Scavenger!" "Freak!" I remember the animatronics shouting at me, calling me names just because I was broken and mangled. Finally I hear the sounds of the truck pulling up and run outside to see them unloading crates on forklifts. 'I think we should turn on Vincent first. He seems like someone that the teens would like and Chica would make us some of her famous Pizza.' the employes always want some of Chica's famous pizza. She's famous for it. 'Can you turn on my guy please? I would like a companion.' I walk over to them acting a bit nervous 'Its amazing how good the programming is on those robots are they act so...real.' The employees walk up and inspect me like I am some expensive painting. One of them goes so far to pet me! 'Hey! I am _not_ a dog! I am a vixen! and I will make your head disappear!' I say growling, bearing my sharp teeth. 'Well those are some huge busts!' one says completely ignoring what I said and reaches to touch one but I slap him and walk away furious and wanting to kick something until it broke. 'I hate the fact I am always treated horribly. Like... well, a robot by humans and a monster by the others' I cry tears of oil that burn but I don't care anymore 'I just want to be able to die' 'Death is cowardly and you aren't a coward, you're an angel.' I look up to see a handsome Fox with a smile that could light up the city. 'My name is Jack. Did it hurt?' I look at him in confusion. 'Aww come on,' he drawls with a sly smile that makes my heart flutter, 'It must have hurt when you fell from heaven.' I laugh at the cheesy pick up line and smile 'My name is Vix actually not an angel and no one here actually likes me. All the boy employees think I am a toy robot and never listen to me' Jack frowns and looks sorry for me then kisses me on the lips and holds me close. I melt into his touch and kiss him soundly 'oh I am so sorry for Vix she is a lonely little Vixen that always grabs for attention' I stop kissing and look to see the Chica's glaring at me a look of disgust and hatred in their eyes 'Actually we love each other not that you would know with that ice chip you have for a heart' I snap at them and I keep going 'You have always treated me as a outcast a freak! a Creature of hell! if you want me to be one then I will be!' I charge at them kicking Chica to the floor and punching Toy Chica in the jaw with a sickening crunch. 'You will pay for that freak!' Toy Chica snaps her beak off and bites me, viciously tearing away at my suit while Chica sweeps my legs causing me to fall on the floor. I scream in pain, tears starting to leak 'Hey no one hurts my love!' Jack's eyes flash red briefly and he punches Toy Chica repeatedly smashing her endoskeleton head and strangely her eyes turn black with a white pupil and she screams a banshee scream and slashes at Jack but he catches and delivers a horrifying blow to her arm and it goes limp and Jack then delivers a final blow to her chest making her turn off. 'Toy Chica! oh no' Jack and I move purposefully towards her but the employees come in and see us closing in on Chica and Toy chic brutally mangled 'We have a situation of Mangle attacking the Chicas permission to engage...Okay robot stand down! otherwise I will taser you.' An anger boils in me and I charge at him and leap before I feel a pain passing though my whole system and I black out.

 **(Hannah's POV 10:00 AM)**

My eyes shoot open as I am finally turned on '*Yawn* gee that was a great cat nap' I stretch like a cat and stand up to see a lot of hoomans looking at me in astonishment 'What? do I have something on my nose? its rude to stare' I say still wondering why they were still looking at me so I just walked off to find BB my boyfriendoh my was he handsome , I love him but I did think Vincent was a real looker. 'Whats with all the people and who's that there carrying away and why is tuxy over there crying?' I just talk to my self for some strange reason but its quiet nice 'Oh Toy Chica and Chica picked on Vix for making out with Jack and Vix beat them up and then a employee tried to turn her off so she attacked him and he tasered her. I would do the same as Vix did honestly you should never let anyone talk down to you. oh wait Hannah?! um..ahhhh' oh my is Vincent blushing? he looks so cute! I would give him a hug but...'how do you know all that?' Vincent looks down hiding his face. 'I haven't told anyone this but... I have the amazing ability of vision, I can see peoples past present and future but I don't talk about them...and they are very malleable' Vincent looks at me and crys a little and walks away


	5. Death of relationships

**A/N: hey Guys its Spain here, I think that I may have an OC auction soon! and they need to be animatronics and maybe a few people including the name for a OC that's featured in this chapter , also I think next chapter we will be getting a security guard! enjoy!**

 **(Chica's POV 12:00PM)**

Well I guess I am going to cope with this new guy instead of my perfect Foxy. Damn! I am stress-cooking again. At least its brownies. Its my favourite... well the batter anyway, along with Foxy. I smile and laugh a bit remembering the arguments we had over brownie batter. I remember the time we had to share a spoon and how some got stuck on his adorable nose. 'Hey sis! Um.. are you stress cooking? I was going to as well' Toy Chica stands beside me and starts getting pans and ingredients out, looking down sadly 'What ya cooking?' Toy Chica asks sniffing the air and smiling 'Brownie batter, its favourite of Foxy's and mine' I say putting on a smile but dying deep down. Toy Chica suddenly stops, freezing in place, as still as a statue and a single tear falls down her cheek then another, continuing until its a downpour of tears **(anyone notice how everyone else's tears are water but mangle/vix's tears are oil? ;-))** 'You love Foxy a lot. I was making hokey-pokey cookies for Golden Freddy and me...they are our favourite' Toy Chica suddenly collapses but I catch her before she hits her head on the tiles 'Someone call the engineer! I think Vix did something to Toy Chica!' I shout and everyone rushes in to the kitchen including a strange engineer **(Introducing a potential OC! OC auction for him/her is on! PEACE!)** 'Give her to me I will take care of her' I immediately pass her to the engineer, unable to figure out if this person is a she or a he. The engineer runs out with strange speed and everyone except Foxy runs out with her. 'You are so kind to everyone...why aren't you kind to my sister Vix?' those words pierce me like an icicle, freezing my heart and making me just wish that I had frozen and died. My eyes flash, 'because she is scrap metal! The only reason they took her out of "take apart and put back together"was because it wasn't making enough money! She stole my sisters beak! and while I am at it, her static was super annoying! She doesn't deserve to be here!' I shout at Foxy, my anger bubbling up like a volcano. Foxy meets my fire with a sharp and bitter bark, 'I didn't support her because I was scared of you guys tearing me up like Vix! and I know what you did! **(Bit of own back story here)** You were jealous of her popularity so when she was asleep you rigged her to overheat on the job and her suit started up in flames, burning or traumatising the kids. The panic that ensued caused them to climb over each other in their attempts to escape the horror, breaking ribs and a few femurs! you know that charade that you put on saying you're super kind and caring but underneath you have a black heart and the only reason I liked you was because I thought you needed someone and I once wanted to be that someone. Once.' Foxy's eyes hold me with a look of sadness and disappointment before he walks out of the room and my volcano of anger gets doused with my tears as I collapse too but this time my head hits the tiles and I black out.

 **(Toy Bonnies POV 12:00PM)**

The engineer runs out of the building, strangely able to lift Toy Chica 'Hey honey, we need to talk.' I turn around to see Toy Freddy, the cutest bear in the world. 'Yes honey bear?' I go to kiss Toy Freddy but he moves out of the way, a grave look on his face. 'I need to break up with you... we are too different and this new guy sounds way better for you then a old toy like me.' Toy Freddy starts walking away, not so much as a hint of emotion in his voice or his trademark swagger. I blink in hurt and surprise, 'But I love you! I can't live without you! I need you! I know we are different but that's what makes us work. You complete me and I complete you. Why do you hate me? What did I do wrong?' Suddenly Toy Freddy stops and turns around. He storms towards me his eyes burning with an emotion I can't read, 'I DONT NEED YOU OR LOVE YOU! You are needy, useless and...and deserve better then me' Toy Freddy shouts and runs away but I glimpse a sparkle falling to the ground as he disappears.

 **(? POV 1:30 pm)**

Everyone retreats to different parts of the restaurant to hide and suddenly, they power off. 'Everything is going according to plan' I murmur as I take my finger off the activation button. l lean back, proud of my handy work 'That chip I placed in them that gives me control is super handy. The only problem is they try to resist me!' I light one up to chill my nerves **(DON'T SMOKE! IT GIVES YOU CANCER, SHORTENS YOUR LIFE BY MORE THEN 10 YEARS AND MAKES YOUR LUNGS LOOK LIKE A TACKY TAR BUCKET! NOT TO MENTION THE SMELL, NICOTINE STAINS AND LEATHERY SKIN. AND WHILE I AM AT IT, DON'T DO DRUGS!)** 'Sir, you have a meeting soon with the military leader and Mojang **(I like** **minecraft)** programming department leaders soon,' my super sexy blond assistant walks in looking her best in the company outfit. I blow smoke in her face. 'Maybe you could plan something for tonight - just you me and a bed' I say pulling one of my perfect smiles and miming a hand gun in her direction. 'Please! I would never go out with you not even for a million bucks' she says coldly, putting a fake smile on her oh-so-beautiful lips 'I can make that a billion. You know I have the cash' She spits at me and leaves 'Hmm might need to start buttering her up and if that doesn't work then I get to do the fun way' I say to my self and smile 'Time to execute the second part of my plan.' I press the call button to my assistant 'Bring in engineering, we have a lot of work ahead of us.' I sit back and laugh a maniacal laugh and open my desk with the crucial part of my plan and smile.

 **hey guys OC auction here for the engineer and a few new...animatronics *maniacal laugh then coughing fit* I can be evil! but sorry if quality is failing but I have a bit of writers block and do you guys want mike as the night guard? also like the small cliffhanger? ;-) also my *editorial team* have fallen ill with *Blank* nothing serious but the level of miserable you get with wet socks and a long trip to get home also in the last chapter I forgot to explain what** **happened: Vix after years of bullying is very bitter and fights a lot, with Jack if he sees a fight then his bad self takes over but he can't kill anything otherwise his bad self takes over permanently! and his good self makes sure when he is in bad form he doesn't kill but when he is in normal form he can kill! DUN DUN DUUNNNNNNNN!. any way Spain signing out ;-)**


	6. Something Strange

**A/N: Now with the Foxy x Chica that is a thing but I have a plan for the story and I am having a OC auction and another thing ? he has put a chip in them that allows him to control their emotions and what they do. Anyways enjoy!**

 **(third person 11:30 pm)**

The engineers load the rest of the newbies off and turn them on in the restaurant right next to their boyfriend/girlfriend.

'Wow, is that foxy? He looks even more handsome in person' says Annie circling the turned off Foxy admiring his russet fur all the way to his strong lean legs. Everyone admires their handsome/beautiful lover- everyone, except Jack. Jack is turned off next to Vix as the engineers try to figure out why they had attacked the Chicas.

'Well ,we know the other animatronics have "feelings" but Chica said she is just a robot and her programming is very skilled' one of the engineers says opening her back panel to examine the wires. Sucking in his breath with consternation, the engineer peers at a chip in her main circuit board. 'That shouldn't be there' the engineer says as he carefully removes the chip from the circuit board and places it in a container for later examination. 'Aside from the chip, nothing is wrong...maybe Chica lied about the emotion thing. She seemed to be jealous of Vix's popularity' states one of the engineers, sealing the panel shut and going to work on her torn up suit.

A silky female voice cut through their concentration 'If that was the case...then we may need to protect Vix in case they strike again.'

'Boss! we were just working on her! w-we found out that it was-'

'Yes, I heard the whole conversation and I want you lot to start making her stronger more able to defend herself and give her "the Emotion chip". Its strange they devolped feelings and "awareness" so lets test if this chip will make them more human like,' the Boss states smiling a smile that reveals her perfect teeth that practically gleam.

'But mistress! It has never been used before. Who knows what it will do to her! or worse what she will do to us!' a few engineers pass out horrified at the idea.

'Just do it! I command you to obey!' Suddenly their fears were put to ease and they stopped complaining **(;-))**.

 **(Annies POV 12:00AM)**

As the clock chimes 12, I hear a noise from the front door as if its opening but everyone left 10 minutes ago. 'Who could that be?' I murmur to myself as I walk out of "Pirates cove" slowly, making sure I am silent . I see a person wearing a security guard outfit, smiling to himself as he walks down one of the halls towards the office.

'Who is he?'

I turn around and see I wasn't the only one confused as the other newbies look down the hall.

'Hmm, how about we scare him? that would be so much fun.' Says a lion wearing a crown, a strategically ripped camouflage top and camouflage shorts.

'I agree,' Everyone, myself included says at the same time .

I grin as a plan presents itself to me, 'Okay you, Vixen run down the right hall. The others and I will distract him while Captain, you go down the left hall. Everyone go!' Everyone runs to their positions while I go just in front of the hall waiting for the camera to look at me and then charge down behind them. Just before I get to the end, I hear a scream of terror and a metal door slam down. I bang on the door and hear whimpers that make me laugh but in my excitement, it comes out very high pitched and distorted. 'Come on open the door! it won't hurt much.' I add a dramatic bout of banging to add to the effect, laughing to myself at how scared he most likely is. I walk back to my position after 10 minutes, waiting for him to open the door and see...everyone though the walls! Everyone that is, except the security guard 'What the hell is going on?!' I whisper to myself and look around watching the cameras and where they are and which ones turn on so I know when to run. As soon as the cameras are on Spain the Military Great Dane on the other side, I run down the hall with a speed I am amazed by. Just before the door closes, I run into the room and scream in triumph making a yellow fluid leak from his pants...but wait, he wasn't wearing pants, he was a bare endoskeleton. Suddenly the doors open and the lights turn off, letting Spain in hooting in victory but he abruptly stops short as he sees the naked endoskeleton. Something inside me awakens and I reach out to grab the endoskeleton "An endoskeleton without a suit is against the rules!" those words play though my head, getting louder and louder as I reach out for the endoskeleton's neck.

 **(Chapters are going to be weekly but that doesn't mean the same time just some where next week)**


	7. New enemies or friends with benefits?

**A/N:Hey everyone this is a 1k** **special! I never thought I would get this many views! so Thank you and enjoy!**

 **(Annie's POV 12:15 AM)**

Just before my hand wraps around the endoskeleton's neck, Spain growls and slaps my hand away. ' _I_ should be the one to do it! I should punish the endoskeleton!' Spain snarls while the endoskeleton trys to run away but just then Lachlan comes, unleashing a massive roar and a huge smile on his face. It suddenly fades when he sees the endoskeleton and all the others crowd in behind him. Hannah just shakes her head and walks ahead of the group. 'Are you okay little guy? will you come with Hannah ? I promise I won't do anything to you.' The endoskeleton walks to her but is stopped by a deep growl from Lachlan as he pounces at Hannah. Claws flash at her face and leaving a deep gash, making her cry. 'He's mine! no one else's!' Spain shouts as he lunges at Lachlan, tearing him off Hannah. Shrugging off the frenzied pair, Hannah runs and scoops up the endoskeleton before dashing down the hall with speed I can't comprehend. 'She's getting away! _get_ her!' a strange voice states. Suddenly my vision turns red and a boiling anger swells deep inside. I chase after Hannah but even with my speed, she is too fast and gets away. I collapse from the effort and see that I am not the only one to run myself to exhaustion. In fact, everyone seems to have been overcome with the same obsession with wreaking justice on the aberrant form and are at different stages of gasping for air behind me. Before I pass out, 2 red eyes look into mine, displaying no emotion.

 **(Hannah's POV 1:00 AM)**

'Thank heavens I lost them I don't know why they thought you were a endoskeleton. You're quite clearly a human!' I put the security guard who's pants have turned green down 'What the hell is going on! I just came to work here because they said I would just have to push buttons and look at cameras!' He says, shaking and crying. 'Well, we were just going to scare you but something happened to them and they thought you were a endoskeleton' I say scratching my head confused. 'The guy on the phone talked about this. He said that after hours they would see people as a naked endoskeleton and would try to forcefully stuff me in a suit!' I cradle him in my arms ignoring the wet soggy feeling in his pants 'Its okay, you're safe now. Nothing is going to happen to you.' I pet his head making him calm down a bit before he passes out. 'The adrenaline must of worn off.' I place him on a table and rip the protective suits off the heads and turn them into a blanket which I place over the security guard. Suddenly the door starts banging and a fog seeps from under the door making me jump back.

'Come on let me in' a distorted voice calls from behind the door.

After what just transpired in the hall, I am not willing to comply and with more bravado than I feel, I reply, 'Not on the fur on my chinny chin-chin!'

'Then I shall huff and puff and break this door down!'

The banging gets louder and the door cracks a little. 'Who are you and what do you want!?' I say panic giving a raw edge to my words. Abruptly the banging stops

'I never tell anyone who I am but I will tell you what I need. I need some souls and that night guard's soul is perfect for one of my creations'

I stall for time, 'Creation? like arts and crafts?'

A squawk of indignation perforates the wall between myself and the stranger. 'Well its a work of art but its not a popsicle stick house! Its going to be the leader of my army!'

I can't believe what I am hearing, 'What army? everything is happy and normal here.' I smile at remembering how peaceful everything is at the moment. suddenly the door breaks down and I grab the night guard and hold him close instinctively like he's a child. I see a hooded figure shrouded mostly in smoke but I manage to see 2 red glowing eyes in a mask thats fixed in a creepy stretched out smile. 'So you are protecting the security guard? Would you rather be taken in his place?' the voice resonates from the strange smile but it dosent move 'I will protect him you won't hurt anyone! I will fight you!' I say getting into a fighting stance and i hear what I think is a laugh as he suddenly disappears. As soon as I start to let my guard down he comes from behind and punches me in the back with unbelievable force that cracks my titanium steel blend endoskeleton. I collapse on the floor a bit winded from the blow but get up bleeding oil from a hole in my suit 'I...wont...give up!' he laughs a distorted, creepy laugh that sends a chill though my endoskeleton 'You are a stubborn one aren't you little cat. I admire that so I shall let you go this time and keep that pet of yours. Cant wait for our next dual kitty!' he says and unleashes a laugh that sounds so distorted and twisted I start shaking. and then a puff of smoke comes from his sleeves making me go into a coughing fit. when it clears no trace of him being here is gone even the door is back and the security guards looks like he did when he came in. 'Well this place is strange as hell...Cool' I try to open the door but as soon as I touch the nob my head feels dizzy and my vision starts turning black as I collapse and pass out.

 **(? POV 2:00AM)**

Oh that little kitty cat was so adorable in the fact she thought that she could stand up to me! oh that is so funny. 'She would make a nice pet or a stool. yes a stool lock her servos up but let her talk oh that would be fun she would be so angry it would be so nice' I take off my mask and turn it off so that I don't waste any power. I turn to my master creation a perfectly evil looking Vixen that gives me the shivers. her fur was pitch black and her turned off eyes still were very clearly blood red, Her suit was shiny and black that hung quite low and had 2 diamond shaped holes on her perfect curves, and her tail was like a fox's big and bushy bit and had fur but hidden under the fur was sharp spikes like a mace. and beside her was my bringer of justice that I needed the guard had ocean blue eyes that saw everything you did and looked like they could strike you down with a glance, his fur was pure white with yellow ears that perked up when someone talked, he was wearing a greek toga and wearing a loral made of gold that shone like the sun, his tail was super strong and the fur were sharp bristles that could tear your arm to the bone if it just brushed up against you, he also had a hammer that was engraved with symbols of power that burned me if I tried to touch them. 'oh when I turn justin on the good making him think they are the bad will be priceless' I laugh but stop when I hear the squeaky foot steps of my finical support.

'Hey how the plan going got the parts you needed for your animatronics?'

'no couldn't find it'

'oh what about the plan? will we rule the world together?' cooper asks like he's a puppy asking for a treat. 'Yes "we" will rule the world' oh humans are so gullible but its handy to be half human with their greed and clever way of thinking is handy for getting what you want. 'oh that brianna is a hotty maybe when you turn her on I can maybe take her out for a spin?' Cooper states lust in his eyes as he admires Brianna. 'She will kill you if you try so no!' I command him to walk out and get back to work on getting some components I need for when I get that security guards soul.

 **(Mr Fazbear's POV 5:30 am)**

I get out of my family Jeep that I bought so we could go camping on the weekend. 'I love misses Fazbear she is the light of my life' I sigh remembering her beautiful brown eyes that were as sweet as chocolate and as warm as hot chocolate. I am knocked out of my day dream by a bang in the building. I run to the door and unlock it to see...all of the newbies passed out on the floor a few badly damaged or wearing different clothes! well the girls anyway 'Whats with the huge M on the clothes?' I wonder examining all the animatronics branded with a huge M. I checked the originals and they were all branded with a huge M but it seemed to be painted in...Oil,well everyone except Vix and Jack who instead had a note on them and a deep wound in their stomach that seeped oil. **"Hello mister Fazbear like the branding? the animatronics have had a upgrade by me! Oh and these two are perfectly fine the wound only got one wire that was only connected to their heat control system so it will take a long time to fix! and try getting better security systems it was as simple as 1,2,3 to break in! Your buddy** **Mortem"** I finish reading the note and the air seems to cool down by 10 degrees and I panic as I call the engineers to come right away

 **A/N:hey guys and girls! hope you are having a great time and also hint:Mortem is latin! hope you can figure out what that means ;-) see ya later Bye!**


	8. Thanks (Update)

**hey guys I just want to say that I am thankful for how positive you guys are. I was reading some fanfic and was deeply saddened and horrified at how horrible people could be and am super thankful for that. Also shy guy thank you for the complement and what the nether (Minecraft Joke) your first thing was XD. but in all seriousness I would like some OCs from you guys and heres and example with one of my future ocs how I would like it to look**

 **Name:Ash**

 **appearance:mint coloured fur with a pastil purple love heart where the *Ahem* Breast is,has blue eyes that shine and change shades depending on the lighting, has a big furry light pink tail that can be posed and moves like its her own arm, Has oversized ears that perk up at slight noises, Wears a Sparkly white dress that goes down to ankles**

 **personality:shy and dosent like to take the spotlight**

 **Bio:she used to be an 17 year old with a great boyfriend but was very curious and led to her ultimate demise, She was going to her dads work place at a animatronic testing facility but tested her lock picking skills on a door that held the endoskeletons but it slammed behind her locking her in their. She of course got bored of shouting for help and fell asleep in one of the endoskeleton boxes. by accident she was stuffed in a prototype "Annie" suit and to hide their mistake they hid her in the basement and shut all access accept for one vent thats only slightly boarded up.**

 **so that is how I would like the profiles to look also this is just a update not a chapter so peace ;-)**


	9. Young Love and Old Pain

**A/N: Hey guys I will just upload when I want to now. Going though a hard time at the moment but never fear, I will never forget this story! also I will introduce the OCs over time like 2 per chapter but in this is there will be three (my OCs) I am introducing this chapter:**

 **Ash the wallflower Vixen**

 **Bonnie the Cute E** **ngineer**

 **Marten the security guard**

 **any way enjoy!**

 **(Marten (Security guard) 11:30 PM)**

I turn off my car and exit, locking it firmly 'Why did I come back here for a second day? I mean seriously! Yesterday I nearly got killed. Wait. Why are all the empolyee parks full?' I run into the building to see the "maintenance room" that was added in last year in the remodel; choc-ablock full of engineers running in and out furiously with wires,circuits and tools. 'No! did the animatronics hurt that nice cat?!' I say and blush immediately as one beautiful blond engineer looks my way and smiles. 'Hey! who you talking to? Oh, you're the new security guard. Glad to meet you'. She hands her tools over to one of the other engineers who shrugs and continues bringing equipment in. 'You pretty.' " _Good way to sound like a caveman idiot!_ " I shout in my head. She smiles giving a small adorable giggle that lifts up my spirits. 'My family are botanists. They specialise in breeding tulips. Did you know that in the language of flowers, cream tulips mean "I will love you forever"? Anytime you want any kind of tulips just ask me' I say and realise how dorkish that sounded and mentally beat myself up again but strangely she doesn't laugh at me or walk away; she just smiles and brushes her long perfectly straight hair behind her tiny slightly elf like ears **(She's not an elf, just so you know)**. 'My favourite flowers are tulips'

'Then you can be my special tulip girl' and again I can't help myself but it feels good to be me when I look into her heart shaped face. Somehow talking to this complete stranger, I don't feel like I've just beamed down from another planet like I do with _everyone_ else. She smiles a warm smile that could melt the ice caps

The Cute Engineer speaks, 'You are adorable. Um, whats your name?'

My self-consciousness has faded, 'Marten, my name is Marten and strangely my favourite you tuber is called Marteninthelittlewood. Funny, right?'

'I only go onto youtube for tutorials and music videos' she says shyly hiding her head in her oversized oily pink apron.

A soft morning zephyr carries the scent of her hair to me. 'Your hair is beautiful and you smell like a lolly shop...I like sweets but you are the most sweetest/beautiful thing I have laid eyes on. Do you like art museums? I love art museums! There's this exhibition of botanical illustrations through the ages and I thought that was beautiful. I mean real flowers are beautiful but a real artist sort of like pulls that beauty together in a way you just never were aware before but you are just so beautiful I don't think that any artist could make you more beautiful at all.

She laughs and gives me a hug that makes me feel safe and warm like I am snuggling into a bed in winter. She pulls away softly and slowly. 'I am not joking, you are beautiful. I swear you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world'

'Thanks! *Giggles* My name is Bonnie...my parents loved the animatronics and Bonnie was their favourite' she says blushing. 'Will you go out with me?' I blurt out then cover my mouth embarrassed but she just smiles and I cannot believe this is happening, gives me a kiss on the cheek making my whole body heat up. I swear my face was now as red as a tomato. 'Yes silly,' she says, like my going out with a goddess I met 5 minutes ago is the most obvious thing in the world. She frowns, "Hey, I saw the camera footage from last night but when the door to "Spare parts room" closed the video cut out completely' Her eyes lose focus and she starts to talk to herself a little. She then snaps back to reality and looks into my eyes with her strangely adorable pastel pink eyes and tilts her head like a puppy that is confused. 'Want to watch a MLP movie with me at my house tomorrow night? You can sleep over.' I am stunned by those words. I swallow and stammer, 'Okay. Can I get your address or will you pick me up?' I then remember my night guard duty but think that I will just ask Mr Fazbear for some leave. 'I will pick you up from here also' **(Detailed kiss fluff =-))** She gives me a kiss on the lips that makes me start to pull away in surprise but I accept it and lean in " _Tony Starks and Pepper Potts might as well break up compered to me and my love"_ , I savour the flavour of her velvet cupcake chap-stick that makes me think "I never want this moment to end, this moment of perfect happiness". I lick her teeth that taste like cupcake frosting as her soft tongue entwines with mine, I shiver and open my eyes and examine how adorable her face is up close. Her face was covered in freckles that looked like cupcake sprinkles, her nose was tiny and perfect and I noticed a small dap of pink liquid that smelled of musk sticks and grease. Her hair looked like a wave of gold going down to her hips but it would sometimes flash in the light as light pink with some streaks of mint. I hug her pulling her close ignoring the snarls and comments people in the dim background were saying and just focusing on her, every feature of her perfect self and just taking it all in. **(Fluff over X-P)** I pull away taking a deep breath and just drinking in every adorable feature of her perfect body. 'You smell like a tulip' she says giggling adorably and making me feel a bit embarrassed. 'Hey Bonnie stop flirting with the security guard and help us fix Vix and Jack!' shouts a gruff older voice coming from the engineering room. 'Coming! see you tomorrow night!' She gives me a kiss on the cheek and runs off to the "Maintenance room". 'Well I just met the most adorable chic in the world and tomorrow night I will _Sleep_ over at her place this is the best job and I am never going to quit!' I say jumping in the air and whooping then walking to the office and getting ready for a long night.

 **(Toy Bonnies POV 12:00 AM)**

'Well since I don't want to scare the new security guard and ruin his good mood I will just explore the vents' I say to myself still depressed about Toy Freddy breaking up with me. I decide to go into one of the party room vents and crawling just in random turns. I suddenly find myself in a unfamiliar spot in the vents and can't go back 'Well here goes nothing' I crawl of what feels like hours before I am stopped by a barricade and start having a panic attack 'I am going to rust away in this vent and no one will remember me!' I hyperventilate then remember I don't need air and start to calm down. 'Nothing is going to stop me!' I punch the barricade with all of my strength and it shatters into splinters cutting my suit and making me wince in pain as oil seeps from my numerous wounds. 'Need to get out of here before I bleed out' I struggle forward in blinding pain. I finally find a exit and jump out in complete blackness. I hear a low moan and step on something sticky and thick 'Please don't be a zombie please don't be a zombie' I panic and turn on the flashlight in my eyes and realise I am in a room splattered with blood, not all of it old and puke up hydraulic fluid and battery acid. 'This place...is..disgusting' I gasp to myself. I look up and see an..animatronic? I walk up to the animatronic and see it a bit more clearly: It had torn fur that might have been originally a mint colour but was soaked in dried up blood that was still seeping out from tears in the fur, It was wearing..nothing making me feel very uncomfortable but I could identify it was a girl and looked like that "Annie" but smaller and it had a purple love heart were her um breast was. She had a long, very bushy pastel pink tail that was curled around her waist like a belt. Her ears looked way too large but added to how appealing her slightly too-big Vixen head was. 'Do you need help miss?' I say starting to walk towards her. Her ears perk up and she looks at me but I realise that her eyes are a ocean blue only the plastic is old and slightly yellow. I also note that her right eye is cracked and slightly paler then her left meaning that it is blind and unable to function. She panics and starts backing into a corner, her gears screeching with rust. 'Yo-o-our h-her-e to pun-pun-punish m-m-e l-l-like the o-o-o-o-o' Her voice box cuts out and she slips on one of the pools and lands in one. She is trying to get up but when she tries her gears freeze leaving her face in a expression of unparalleled fear and I here a rough rugged hoarse breathing. She starts talking in a voice vaguely human like ,'I *Breath* am an *Breath* accident. Kill me' She stops talking and continues taking deep breaths as more bleed seeps from her tears causing another groan. I am shocked and horrified but my heart swells with pity, 'I am here to help you'

Her eyes dim, 'Thats what he said'

'Who's he?' I ask. Maybe there is someone who knows how to help. Blood and circuits? It doesn't make sense but I am looking at a living _breathing_ animatronic.

She pulls back in panic. 'No. Ash can't mention his name. He will make my existence even worse. Ash don't want to be bad. Ash cursed. Ash said too much'

It takes me a moment to process what she is saying, 'Ash? Are you, Ash? Why are you talking about yourself in the third person?' She then turns her head to me and her eyes glow a bright white, making me have to shield my eyes. Suddenly it stops leaving dancing shadows in my vision. She speaks with decision,'You have good heart, shrouded in tears. You good. I will follow' She stands up and more blood seeps from tears. She grunts like an animal but she manages to follow me into the vents and out.

 **(Ash POV 2:00AM)**

I follow the strange blue bunny out of my cell and into an unfamiliar food preparation area. My ears perk up at a camera activating and then I hear a scream from down a hall. I am rocked with flash backs to the screams I made when I was forced into this prison of pain and try to run but the mucles under my decayed flesh tear in-between the gears that whir. I scream in pain and trip, smashing my rusty torn face into the pristine tiles and making the smashed rusty metal piece my face and brain. This is making me scream even louder forcing some tears of blood trickle down my smashed face. 'No! must help!' I try to get up and stagger, limping towards the office and then hear multiple screams all around and my sensitive ears pick it up and I cover them screaming in pain twisting on the floor making every muscle, bone and organ tear apart causing a sea of blood to flow from the holes in my suit and causing me to scream so loud in anguish that some windows shatter. 'Someone kill me! KILL ME' I try to pass out but then the curse plays in my head _"You shall suffer in this prison of flesh and metal your body still active, You cannot sleep nor die! your pain un-ending! your body decaying yet_ _regenerating endlessly! every memory bad or good can never be forgotten! No man can save you from this curse!" T_ hose words keep replaying in my head getting louder and louder making my head feel like its splitting open. 'Ash its okay!' A gentle hand pins me down, snapping me back to reality. My head still spinning, I calm down. 'Help..me'

Blue Bunny:'Gladly friend'

Red Fox:'Who is this abomination!?'

"Lets eat" Chicken:'I think its a animatronic?'

"Lets party" Chicken:'No way its a demon from Hell!'

Golden bear:'Hey little one it is okay just ignore the others they aren't the most considerate'

Purple bunny:'If my sister thinks your okay then we will help you'

Brown round Bear:'I will try to help if my brother will'

Big muscly bear:'Yep we will help Bonnie is very good with engineering she can fix those rusty gears and fix your suit' I feel the girls picking me up and see the boys closing their eyes because I am not wearing anything and manage roughly though my decayed lungs to say 'Thank...you'. I use a power that the curse gave me and "he" tried to take from me to see what their emotional essence looks like. all their hearts are bright and happy like children essence everyone except the golden bear who's heart is shielded by a strange force but then I sense another presence that is familiar to "His". 'He's here he's here to hurt ash!' I panic and struggle against them trying to run. 'Its okay its okay cursed one my presence is supernatural so it puts people off but I am good. 'Hush little one we will help you' I stop and look around to see a puppet like the ones that I saw in theatres. 'you no hurt ash?' I ask still scared. 'I won't hurt you' the puppet starts working towards me but I just stay still as it puts it's hand on my head and for the first time since I was cursed to this hell I fall into a deep peaceful sleep.


	10. Sweet Lies or Sad Truth?

**A/N: hey guys its Spain here and well I am sorry if material is starting to get bad this chapter is the first meeting of the newbies and the animatonics! along with a few OCs:**

 **Jessica the shy** **leopard**

 **Tiffany the athlete Tiger**

 **(Annies POV 3:00 AM)**

I am activated by what I assume to be a engineer and just smile, my eyes still closed. 'What ya doing laddy, ye busted or somethin?' I open my eyes to see the most handsome pirate fox in existence, Foxy. 'Arrr captain I be fully operational for manning the cannons' I swing my hook in the air letting my eyepatch flip down. He puts on a warm smile and lets his eyepatch fall down making him go into full character. 'Ye want to check me ship first mate?' Something inside me lights up at those words "First mate". I give him a hug and he hugs me back 'Ye be me girlfriend and ye be sweet. Come, I want you to see the others' He picks me up holding me close to his warm bare chest making me snuggle in. 'You're so warm, must be that light in your heart' He winces at that and runs at great speed outside the dark room into the main room. I look around straining myself to try and get my X-Ray vision on and eventually succeed and look to see all the guys and some girls hugging their partner and Izzy and Marionette just being official but I don't see the Bonnies in the room with their partners. I don't have enough time to see where the Bonnies are before Foxy whispers in my ear with his silky voice 'Wake up, we are here. It appears there are 2 new laddies.' I open my eyes and he lets me stand up. I look to see a very realistic tiger but it's also humanoid and wearing a neon yoga top with sport pants and jogging in the new sports area. In one corner, near a arcade machine prowls a leopard wearing a long-sleeved wooly jumper with long, comfy brown pants and white sneakers. She has a beautiful long tail that is patterned practically the exact same as a leopard. 'Well hello girls, do ye need a tour from Foxy and Annie the 2 best pirates this side of the world?' Foxy and I both do our best pirate impression and the tiger walks over with the leopard behind her 'My name's Jessica this is my best friend Tiffany'

Tiffany:'Hi'

Jessica:'We would like a tour around the establishment'

'Lets go!' Foxy and I walk around, showing them the ropes and everywhere they are interested in. 'Tiffany what you interested in? are you here to encourage health and stuff?' she smiles at those words and launches into her trademark phrase 'Yes you should eat your meat and veg and exercise plenty but some treats here and their are okay for balance' She smiles and I just blush a bit 'I am a vegetarian animatronic strangely we can eat. How 'bout we ask the Chica for some pizza?' I ask and the two cats nod but Foxy looks away and I glimpse a tear rolling down his perfect cheek. 'Well you guys remember where the kitchen is you two go ahead we will meet you there' they nod a bit confused but go ahead. 'Foxy whats wrong?' I ask him but he just looks away 'Foxy tell me! please I can help' He finally looks me in the eyes sadness and anger filling them. 'She used to be my lover...I showed her everything about me'

'What happened?' I ask trying to stroke his cheek but he grabs my wrist and his eyes turn a bit more orange then his usual yellow. 'You happened! we were going along fine but then something deep inside me burned and I broke up with her and said a lot of harsh things that were true and guess what! You suddenly appear all perfect activating me and you! you are the person that caused this. You!' I try to pull away but his grip on me tightens. I want to cry out for help but then he picks me up by the neck, pinning me up against a wall. His eyes glitter with barely contained rage and he hisses 'You probably did this, you messed with my servos while I was sleeping and made me flare! I will destroy you for that!' I start crying in fear and manage to find my voice. 'Foxy please stop your hurting me' He tightens his grip on my neck and uses his other hand to tear the suit on my arm to shreds. 'I will make you like my sister you pathetic excuse for scrap' He tears a deep gash in my stomach making me scream in pain. 'What the hell?!' I try to look but my vision start going dark. Suddenly before I completely black out from the pain I hear a banshee scream and Foxy lets go of me making me drop to the floor bleeding oil from the deep gash in my stomach. 'You alright?' I open my eyes to see Tiffany picking me up and I see over her shoulder, Jessica restraining Foxy. 'I need an engineer! Gosh, that's a lot of oil. What happened?' Tiffany asks tilting her head. 'I don't know I asked him a question about Chica and he tried to kill me' I say and cry tears of a strange fluid. Foxy sees me crying and his eyes turn to normal and he blinks a few times 'What happened all I remember is Annie asking me about Chica and I blacked out'. Jessica gets off him still ready to pounce on him if he makes a move. I then use my X-Ray vison to try and see who did that and see... 'Chica?' I get up ignoring the oil seeping from my wound and run super fast, catching up with Chica. I take a flying leap at Chica and tackle her to the ground and pin her 'What the hell Chica? Why did you do that!' I glare at her. 'What? How could I do anything? Do you think I have mind powers?' she asks irritated. 'Yes I do. I know about the powers and I know you used them to make Foxy try and kill me! but I can forgive you' She looks at me, anger burning in her eyes and she trys to pin me against the ground. 'You are stealing my Foxy from me and know about my powers. I will kill you slowly and painfully for stealing MY Foxy!' She grabs me by the neck but I easily escape 'I won't fight you' I state dodging her vicious attacks. 'This will just make it easier to tear you limb from limb!'. She catches me with a strike on the cheek making oil leak from the wound and I wince giving her time to break my guard and pin me. 'I am going to enjoy mounting your head on my wall and taking Foxy back!' she raises her taloned hand, its sharp claws gleaming in the light 'I won't fight you' those words make her snarl and she goes to rip my generator out of my chest and time seems to slow and I just close my eyes but instead of Foxy going though my mind, images of that handsome other Fox **(Jack)** go though my mind and I feel happiness remembering those words he said to me, those words that changed my life "I prefer people for who they are, not for who they pretend to be" and prepare for death to come. But it doesn't come. I open my eyes to see a hand grabbing Chicas before it reaches my chest. She snarls and looks to see who interrupted her and we both see. 'Foxy!' Chica's face turns from anger to terror in a matter of seconds. Foxy sighs and slowly shakes his head 'I expected better of you Chica, I expected better' Tears roll down Chica's cheeks and she ttys to run away but Foxy maintains his grip. 'Just let me go without you I might as well kill myself' Foxy does something that surprises both of us, he cups Chica's face in his hands and kisses her on the beak. He parts for a moment 'The reason I went with Annie was so I could relieve the pain of loosing you, my one true love, my soul mate' He goes back to kissing her and I just give a happy soft clap 'Get a room or a hut. I will explain to the girls what happened. You two go' They nod and walk away holding hands, smiling. 'What happened! you okay?' I turn around to see Jessica and Tiffany running towards me Tiffany slightly hyperventilating while Jessica looking around incase of enemies. 'Its okay its over now and I need to-' I am stopped midway though my sentence by my vision going black. I realise that this time I am actually going to pass out.

 **A/N:2 long chapters in 3 days! I spoil you fanfic lovers! but also I want to ask if you like the twists? well peace!**


	11. Love and War

**A/N:hey fanfic lovers! I was just checking out views and I still can't believe that I have over 2k views! THAT IS AWSOME SAUCE! also I am a girl just so you know. Girls can be nerds too! anyway lets get to the story!**

 **(Annies POV 4:00 AM)**

I wake up to see everyone around me; all the newbies and original animatronics holding hands. Everyone except Chica and Foxy who are hugging, Chica crying into Foxys chest. Chica's voice is raw, 'I am so sorry I did this to you. I don't know what came over me'

'Oh Chica its okay you were just jealous but I forgive you'

The human we have come to call the Adorable Engineer explains, 'It took a long time to fix the holes and wires but I like being here with my Marten' I look over and see the normal night guard and not that hallucination from our last encounter, hugging the engineer and giving her a kiss on the head. 'My name is Bonnie but if you like you can call me Bon so you don't get confused' The Bonnie sisters just laugh a little.

I am nervous but I need to come out with it, 'Hey um I need to talk to you guys about something...It was about my dream'

Golden Freddy wrinkles his nose, 'Dreams are weird and not all of us want to hear your-'

'This wasn't one of those dreams...this was a vision' Everyone gasps at this except Vincent who looks down. 'Here's what happend'

 ***Dream***

'This Annie is messing with my plans! Oh when I get my hands on her, torture will seem like playtime in the park!' the cloaked man snarls and breaks a table.

An oily voice tries to soothe him 'Hey don't worry, we will send "The secret weapon" against them. They won't even know about it until BAM! They're tearing each other apart! and that table was a antique!'

The cloaked man is not so easily reassured, 'No. Its too soon. I will go and destroy the trouble maker before she ruins my plans further!'

Now it's the sleazy man's turn to look unsettled, 'You mean our plan? also I have another idea that might just turn our "Problem" into our "Solution"' He laughs evilly but breaks down into a coughing fit.

The cloaked man now sounds intrigued, 'Yes that sounds like a great idea. How do we do this?'

'Oh am I glad you asked my evil friend' The sleazy man smiles A wicked smile his cigar giving his face a evil glow

 ***Dream end***

'And then I woke up' I lie not wanting them to know about what he said. '

Well shoot, this is a problem' says Rebecca clearly upset by this.

'Wait...I need to tell you guys something' Vincent says looking down nervously.

Vincent opens his mouth to speak but Hannah beats him to it 'He can glimpse the future and past of just about everyone'

Vincent glares at Hannah who just smiles and gives a sigh, 'What she said, and I know what he said and...Its horrible but it can be changed' Vincent turns paler like he's seen death and death offered him tea.

'If he knows about how we end...I would not want mine to be with Hannah she's cool and all but I want to be with my girl of stars' Marionettes cheeks glow beautifully in the small light of the room.

'I Love toy chica she's my soulmate and she's my sexy chick' before Toy Chica can comprehend those words Golden Freddy teleports to her and sweeps her off her feet, giving her kiss on the lips.

'Bonnie I love you, Not bonnie the engineer she's cool but she's not as cool as you my love' Freddy runs to Bonnie and gives her a big hug and a kiss that lasts for a long time.

Toy Bonnie just hides her face and cries. 'He hurt me right where it hurts most...How can I forgive him' Toy Bonnie sobs and Toy Freddy cries, making Toy Bonnie stop crying. Pure rage fills her eyes 'Why are you crying ? You are the person that hurt me! why the-'

Toy Bonnie is stopped by Toy Freddy kissing her on the lips. 'Because when you hurt I hurt, when you cry I cry, I love you all the way to the end of the universe and to the other side and back' Toy Bonnie pushes him off and slaps him before she grips him back in for a huge kiss.

'Well what about us?' Emma asks scratching her head

. 'Well I would...like to um' Ben says blushing and staring at Emma.

'"Will you go out with me?" is that what your trying to say because I will go out with you if you can manage to say those words' Emma says a smile on her face.

'Will you go out with me?' He finally manages and Emma gives him a kiss.

'Yes' Emma says in between breaths.

'Well lets skip the chitchat and just go with the person we like? how bout that?' Izzy says and everyone just nods in agreement.

Vincent kisses Hannah, Maya kisses Spain and Rebecca kisses Lachlan leaving Izzy alone in the corner but she just shrugs and walks out of the room.

'Oh Annie who are you with?' I just smile 'I have my eyes on a certain fox. Well a magic fox. The Chica's look away uncomfortably along with all the originals. 'What?' I say puzzled then remember the image of Jack and Vix holding hands and feel tears well up in my eyes.

'He's with Vix and it doesn't seem like they are breaking up anytime soon' Foxy says, his pirate accent gone completely from his voice.

I try blink the tears back bravely, 'Well it appears I have to step aside...if he loves Vix then...' I trail off, my emotions overwhelming me and then think of something else and smile. 'Bonnies, are you the ones that fixed me? if so I need your help fixing Vix' Everyone just looks at me like I am slightly insane. 'I have an idea and I don't want to be a wedge in his love life so..' I smile not revealing my plan and signal for the Bonnies to come with me to fix Jack.

'Say how did ye know bout Jack? I don't recall us walking or running by there?' Foxy questions and I just stop at the door, turn around and give a big sneaky smile. 'Its a secret!' I walk out leaving everyone stumped. _I love my Dramatic Flair_ I smile at my own thoughts and march into the room with Jack and Vix.

 **(Vix's POV 7:00 AM)**

I activate, giving a big yawn and see the Bonnie's along with...'Hello Annie' I say putting on a slightly fake smile. _She's going to steal my Jack that flirty..._

'I wanted to talk to you...about Jack'

I am immediately assailed with the instinct to try and tear her apart but some how manage to hold it down.

She continues, 'I like Jack and you like Jack but I am a nice person and will step aside for you two'

 _Of course she wants some of my Jack but he's only for me_. I grind my teeth.

She holds out a bundle to me, 'Here, I like making clothes so I made you something and also we fixed you..some guy took your oil and branded us like cows'

I glare at her. _Well if you are a cow then I will slaughter you!_ I rage inside my head. Why am I thinking such bad things? This isn't like me.

'Go on ,we already fixed Jack I just want you to be presentable' She gives me a warm smile which pierces my hatred and I smile back taking the dress and slipping into a secret room to get changed. The gown flows down to my ankles, its texture is like I am wrapped in a cloud. Its weight is probably the same. 'For being a man stealer she really is very good at making clothes'. I comment to myself. I walk out and Annie grabs me and pulls me to a spot where I have a good view of my handsome Jack. 'Okay stay here I am going to activate him' She goes to his back and flicks a switch and goes next to me.

Before I can push her away he turns on and sees me and Annie and smiles, 'Hey honey and Annie' He gets up and I smile at how handsome MY Boyfriend is. I grab him for a kiss and make sure Annie gets a good view but she just smiles and gives a thumbs up making me want to slap her. **(More detailed kiss but this isn't fluff =-3)** I stick my tongue in his throat, gripping him close and making a embarrassing slurping noise. **(I am leaving that in to make you cringe some day when you have class - ed.)** The Bonnies have left the room but Annie is still here making a "awww" noise _When will she know he's just mine!_ I then step my game up by moving my hands down to his butt and clench my hands making him shiver a bit. I finally part from that oh-so-tasty kiss to glare at Annie **(Kiss over X-P)** and turn back to Jack. 'Hey Honey can you go out and talk to the others for a while please?' say adding a few blinks to emphasise my eyelashes and soften him up to the idea.

'Okay love, I will leave you two hott- I mean girls to talk' He runs out of the room before I can scold him for calling Annie a "Hottie".

I swing back to Annie with a scowl, 'What the hell were you doing watching us Kiss you little...'

She shrugs, 'Because I think you two are adorable and I like seeing you two portraying affection'

I roll my eyes, 'Well its creepy and he's mine! and if I see you making advances on my Jack I will tear you to shreds!' I cut her cheek to prove my point but she doesn't even wince, instead she just smiles

'Well I can't promise he won't want all this "hotness"' I snarl at the reference to Jack's slip up. 'But I have come to realise he's not what I want - you can keep him' she smiles a superior smile and walks away leaving me caught between triumph that Jack is mine and wanting to drag her back and make her admit that Jack is the best animatronic any girl could ever hope to be with. _Y_ _ou better watch your back_ _because one day, I will fully mount your head on a wall._ I smile at that thought and walk out of the room to sharpen my claws

 **A/N:hey everyone! like the war between Annie and Vix "Who will win and who will live" any ways see ya fanfic lovers! also sorry if its not very good its still my first fanfic ;-3 any ways SEE YA!**


	12. First performance

**A/N:Hello fanfic lovers! (might change that to Fanfic Army because of name =-3) I just want to point out that I love the reviews and also about the oily tears:she had normal tears before the "Accident" (If you read the other chapters Chica tells it). also scraping the part with Vix and the advanced A.I thing and the whole scene aside from the Chip being removed. also now I will answer questions so ask away! anyways ENJOY!**

 **(Annie's POV 7:00AM Opening Day)**

'This is my first performance. What do I do what do I do!' I walk in circles continuously reading the script.

'Don't worry Lass your memory banks aren't that short Lassie!'

I turn around to see my great friend Foxy. Only a few days ago I was his girlfriend but within what seemed like minutes of meeting him, he went back to his true love and I am stuck with fighting off his crazy psycho girlfriend. A niggling thought at the back of my mind tells me there is something hinky about all of that but right now I have other things to worry about. 'Still I can fret a lot!' I tell him and he just laughs messing my hair up. _He's more of a big brother now and I can always depend on my big brother_ I stop pacing and just sit down and try to relax.

'Hey Annie I came to give Foxy his lunch and you some too its mushroom pizza your favourite' I look to the door to see Chica, Foxy's true love/crazy psycho girlfriend. She did try to kill me but when you know it was because she loved Foxy so much she couldn't stand to see some one else with him, I am inclined to forgive her... and keep my back to the wall. Fortunately her crazy does not extend to food. 'Yes please Chica your cooking is alway epic!' I do a small air guitar shred making Foxy and Chica laugh.

'Is that an impression of Bonnie on the guitar? If so its pretty darn good!' Chica says making me laugh as well. 'Well here's the pizzas, I need to go.' She hands them over and flips a tea towel over one shoulder. 'I swear those kids are part animal. They will eat everything in a matter of seconds. So, enjoy! and your performance should be in around..10 minutes, break a leg' Chica hurries off out of the curtains leaving me and Foxy to eat up.

'So ye have memorised the lines?' Foxy asks as he sits down eating his cheese Pizza.

I wipe some sauce from the corner of my mouth, 'Yeah I hope so. Have you memorised yours?'

'Arr I have memorised the lines lassie'

I wrinkle my nose up at him, 'Call me Annie please captain.'

'Okay Annie' Foxy and I just talk and talk for the next 7 minutes and finally get ready for the performance.

'Ya ready first mate?' Foxy asks flipping his eyepatch down and placing his pirate hat on.

'Yarr captain Foxy' I say flipping my eyepatch down and getting my pirate accent on.

'Hey kids! Foxy is getting ready for a adventure! Hurry to Pirate's Cove so you don't miss it!' I hear Freddy though the curtains announcing the performance. Foxy goes to the head of the ship that was installed in the renovation along with a more realistic bay and real water to boot!. The curtains open to reveal every kid in the restaurant sitting down along with their parents. Foxy and I pretend we haven't noticed them yet. 'It appears they haven't noticed us! on the count of three lets all shout Ahoy! and see if they notice us' Freddy starts counting for what feels like forever and then 'AHOY!' Foxy jumps slipping a bit and falling off the boat onto the sand.

'Are you okay Captain?!' I shout down to Foxy who gets up and dusts himself off.

'Who dares disturb the great Capen Foxy!' he booms looking around and spots the kids and gives a smile.

'Arrr it be our crew captain Foxy!' I shout down and grab onto a rope and jump off the ship doing a small backflip and landing perfectly on the sand to hear the cheers of the kids.

'Well if they think they can handle the dangers of the seven seas then they can come aboard for some treasure and tales from my great adventures!' Foxy invites the kids to come inside the boat to hear his tales. The kids sit down on the comfy cotton cushions but I do see a teenage couple, the girl leaning on the guys shoulder and holding hands. I sit with the kids to listen to one of Foxy's famous tales. 'You see this hook? it was once me hand...

 ***Tale (Foxy's POV)** *****

I continue counting my treasure from our last haul. 'Captain we need ye on deck! we be under attack!' I run out of my cabin and onto the deck to see the dreaded "Black heart" firing her cannons on the "Rising Phoenix". The feared captain Brianna laughs as she comes out from her cabin. 'Prepare to be boarded!' Brianna grabs a rope and swings on to my boat. 'Prepare to die! captain Foxy' She charges at me her cutlass in hand and makes a swing at my chest but I parry it with my sword at the last second. I push her away but she swings her cutlass and I narrowly dodge a blow that would have killed me. We meet each other blow for blow while our crew battles in the back ground. Suddenly she gets in past my guard and I dodge but feel a horrible pain in my arm and can't feel my hand anymore. I look to see my hand on the ground and my arm bleeding where my hand once was. In my shock she kicks me in the jaw and I fall down groaning in pain. she flips me on my back and pins me with her boot. 'Any last words Foxy?' Brianna asks levelling her cutlass to my head. I spit in her face and she smiles and raises her cutlass in the air preparing to land the killing blow and I close my eyes in defeat...

 ***tale ends***

'...and thats how I lost my han-'

'Wh-hat? that can't be how it ends! you're still here! What happens? Where's the ending?' Foxy smiles at the kid that interrupted him and I continue. 'That was the end of his solo adventures, this is the end of his loneliness and the start of his adventures with Me!' I then continue his story for him...

 ***Tale part 2 (Annie's POV)***

I look down from my hot ballon which I used to get a good view of the battle. I use my binocular glasses to see the Dreaded, Black, Vixen, pirate Brianna about to kill a Fox. 'Not on my watch!' I get my trusty flintlock pistol and shoot the sword from her hand and save the wounded Fox. She looks around for the source of the shot and spots me. She smiles and grabs a pistol from her pocket and shoots my ballon a few times ,making it deflate way too fast and plunge towards the ship. In the split second before it hits the deck I grab a rope attached to the mast of the black ship causing it to collapse into the deck and snap it in half. I jump before I hit the ocean and do a summersault onto the red and yellow ship, landing perfectly and drawing my trusty rapier preparing to attack.

'You survived!?' Brianna snarls, 'Well I guess I will have to take you out myself!' She lunges at me but I parry every blow, looking over at the Fox who still hasn't gotten up. I then jump over Brianna doing a few flips and landing next to the Fox. I check his pulse and sigh in relief to see he's alive; in pain and bleeding but alive. 'Time to die ye little pup!' I turn around and just manage to block with my hand and feel horrible pain sear up my entire arm. I look to see a crimson stain course along my sleeve. She kicks me in the jaw and immediately puts her sword to my throat and draws a bit of blood. 'I will enjoy mounting your head on my wall' She then pins me to the deck with her boot before with a deft flick of her sword, she slices my arm but before she can do worse the Fox tackles the pirate and manages to pin her against the deck. I tie her up doing a mega knot and we step back.

'What do we do with her?' The Fox asks tilting his head to one side to dispassionately observe Brianna as she hurls curses at us.

I shrug, 'I say we chuck her overboard! and let the sharks decide.'

An expression of terror appears on Brianna's face but the Fox shakes his head. 'No I won't kill, I won't stoop down to their level. We will bring her to an island and leave her there. She can live her life and think about her actions.' I look at him in awe at his words of wisdom, his pirate accent momentarily dropped for more cultured tones but noting my glance, he gives himself a shake and continues, 'Well what be ye name lassie? me name is Foxy'

'Nice to meet you Foxy my name is Annie'.

We shake hands and talk for ages then, 'Will you be me first mate and apprentice Annie?'

I wrinkle my nose and smile back, 'Yes Foxy!'

 ***Tale ends***

'And thats the full story of how we lost our hands but found something way better' I hug Foxy which was a bit off script but he hugs me back.

'I saw the ad. You two are adorable!' the teenage guy says holding his girlfriend close. I remember that we have to be a couple in public and go to give him a kiss on the cheek but he goes for the same idea and we kiss each other on the lips by accident. The girls make approving 'Aawwww' sounds including the couple but most of the boys just make puking noises. We part quickly but something inside me sparks _Its just your programming or that rich guy messing with me_ The spark stays there and I just blush along with Foxy.

Foxy coughs, 'Well who wants some treasure from some of me great adventures!' All the kids jump up and shout 'ME' and walk away with Foxy but I stay behind along with the teenage couple who walk up to me.

'You two are adorable but I get the feeling that you both like someone else' the girl says giving me a savvy look and hugging the her boyfriend before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'You two want to know a secret?' They both nod and I tell them. 'I don't love Foxy and he doesn't love me; he likes Chica and I like.. I like Jack' I say and they both gasp but the girl pulls me to the side. 'He likes Vix though and she likes him though.' She whispers - as if I didn't know but before I can say something sarcastic along those lines, she is drawing a glittery nail over her lips in thought, 'Hmm maybe I could help..' I then go to ask her what she means but she walks away with her boyfriend and walks out of Pirate's cove.

Foxy comes back with the kids who now all sport plastic eye-patches and little pirate hats and chocolate coins. 'Arrr mateys its time to go. Ye should try Chicas pizzas, they be the best I have ever had!' He hurrays the kids out and goes over to me to give me a hug. 'Are you okay? um that kiss..' Foxy looks down blushing. Suddenly I lose control of my body literally and kiss Foxy making his eyes go wide. 'Ye okay lass?' he tries to push my body away, thinking I have gone insane but manage to say something to him with my eyes. _This isn't me...help_ He appears to get the message and grabs me, dragging me off into a closet and ties me up to my relief. I feel whatever was controlling me let go and I fall on my side exhausted from what ever had taken over me. 'Annie are ye okay?' Foxy walks back in and picks me up not un-tying the knots. 'I..think so...' I then hear someone entering and look to see 'Jack?' Jack runs to me looking a bit worried. 'Are you okay Annie?' I look over to where Foxy was but he was gone leaving just me and Jack. 'I am okay. Aside from being possessed by some strange entity I am pretty good' I say making him laugh a bit. He flinches like he has a bad headache but gives me a warm smile. He pulls me into a hug that makes every atom of my body explode in fire.

'Just a question do you have a crush on me?' Jack asks which makes me pull back and blush.

'Is it really that obvious?' he nods his head and I look away but then he uses the tip of his finger to get me to face him. 'Vix likes me mainly for my looks but I have a feeling that you like me for me' He gives me a warm smile and gives me a kiss on the forehead **(=-3 LOL)** He then looks into my eyes with his beautiful blue eyes that seem to put me in a trance as he picks me up and brings me to my bedroom in the ship. he rests me on the bed and puts the covers over me and gives me another kiss on the forehead and another smile that melts my heart. 'Go to sleep you need it Honey' he says turning out the lights and I go to sleep and have another vision that is worse then the last one..

 **A/N:Hey Fanfic army sorry for the long wait but I hope you like it**


	13. Date a Psycho or a Pirate?

**A/N:hey everyone and like the trolls I put in the last chapter XD Also I like the attention on my story but put in the comments who you think Jack should be with? I don't know so I MIGHT choose both... Anyways enjoy!**

 **(Jacks POV 9:00PM)**

The last of the kids walk out and everyone goes back to their area. I go back to my area with Vix who looks at me very angry. 'why were you in Pirate cove with that-' I cut her off by kissing her on the lips and she just gives up on being angry. I feel my demon self struggling for power to do his dirty things but restrain him barely. 'That pirate Vixen means nothing to me, You are the only girl for me' After saying those words my demon half smiles and leaves me alone but the angel in me scolds and torments me for that lie. ' _you shouldn't lie like that to your girlfriend I know you have feelings for that pirate and if you don't tell her then I will make you!_ ' he screams in my head giving me a splitting headache. 'I know you would never lie to me honey your far to sweet to go with a dum amoeba of a animatronic' she says giving me a kiss but anger boils in me at those words. I part and move away trying my hardest not to lash out and sit down to try and calm myself down. 'Hey honey whats wrong? did that mean dumb Pup attack you! because-'

'No she did not! she's a nice lady that dosent talk bad about anyone! she's kind and caring and respects me for me not my looks or figure! FOR ME!' I shout at her backing her into a corner and go to make her pay for saying bad things about her. but I look into her eyes that are filled with terror and the fight in me disappears and I collapse onto the ground and give her a hug feeling some tears creeping out. 'I am sorry Vix...I didn't mean to do that I am so sorry. I hold her close to me her eyes still in panic and think I should do what I did for Annie back then. I give her a kiss on the forehead and a warm smile and take her to bed and tuck her in giving her a goodnight kiss on the head and she falls asleep. I go to my bed and fall asleep having sweet dreams of Annie and Vix

 **(Vix's POV 9:30PM)**

Is Jack asleep yet? I hope so. I get up and walk out being very quiet so I don't wake anyone up. _I only have 2 and a half hours to do this. I am so glad they added those human chips so we could sleep and eat like a human._ I sneak into the kitchen and look for the sharpest knife I can find. when I find the perfect knife I go into pirates cove and into Annie's bedroom. 'This will teach you for trying to steal my guy!' I raise the knife above my head aiming for her core. I plunge it down a smile growing on my face but then my hand is stopped and I look at her and see she is now awake and panic. She pushes me away but I charge, my knife in hand but she dodges. every time she dodges I get more mad until I then chuck the knife away my vision turning red _Kill her, Rip her heart out, Eliminate her_ A voice repeats these words in my head and I feel a sudden surge of power course though my wires. 'I won't fight you because I want you to live with the fact I made every move and he loved me for it'

'Then I will make sure you never make a move on him again!' I slice at her but she still keeps dodging perfectly. 'I am getting bored now if you keep attacking I might just fight back' I just laugh at her and continue attacking. I then make a leap at her and this catches her off guard. I raise my hand and slice at her cheek leaving a deep gash. I cut her to shrewds savouring her pitiful screams as I tear out her circuits and servos and eventually her core. 'I did it...I killed Annie and boy was it fun I wish I could do this again and again in even more different and horrid ways.' I say and think of horrible ways to keep doing this 'Be careful what you wish for because you might just get it' something whispers in my ear but I just laugh at these words. 'Yes I wish it beyond anything to be able to kill Annie with access to anything I would like to kill her with' suddenly I wake up. 'Shoot that was just a dream' I say cursing under my breath and go back to sleep smiling as I remember her pitiful screams.

 **(Jessica's POV 12:00AM)**

I wake up from my makeshift bed in the kitchen and walk around trying to avoid the cameras as much as possible. I finally make it to Pirates cove to see how Annie's doing and open the door to see a strange figure with a hood over his face holding a knife and a huge bag. 'NO ANNIE' I shout as load as I can and the hooded figure turns to me but instead of a face I see a mask like the ones in a theatre but one half is the sad and the other is the happy, the masks eyes glow a blood red that bores into my very soul. It suddenly disappears and I feel a stabbing pain in my side making me go on all fours breathing heavily. 'Don't fight the pain let it sink into your very being, Embrace the pain!' it shouts at me in a distorted horrifying voice. 'No I will fight it...I will fight it' I say as the pain starts to spread round my body and I just lye on the floor the pain becoming unbearable. 'I like how you mortals struggle against things you can't control. The smell you make when you are afraid is delicious it fuels me, It cleanses me from humanity' It says laughing in its terrifying distorted voice. suddenly a animatronic bursts in though the door and tackles the thing clawing at it. 'Tiffany?!' I say and look at how brave she is being taking that monster on. _Why can't I be that brave_ I think and then relies she's being overpowered. I then do something that surprises me and tackle it and claw at the mask managing to leave 2 huge gashs down its mask that bleed a golden purple like liqued. it makes a small shriek which makes me back off wondering what made it so scared. 'What just attacked me!? no the sprites! they must be after me! I must get out of here!' I tilt my head and all the fight goes out of me as the pain comes back. It stabs Tiffany in the arm and cuts a line down it and she falls over in pain and I watch in horror as it puts Annie in the bag and disappears with her and I lose conshieness.

 **(Martyen 2:00AM)**

I sit down on the couch with Bonnie snuggling on me as we watch "My Little Pony:Rainbow rocks" and I noticed how much Bonnie is like Pinkie Pie and smile. 'You are a lot like Pinkie Pie but your cuter' I say giving her a kiss on the lips **(another kiss fluff =-3 I have a lot of fun with these)** I pull her in hugging her close to me. She holds me close but puts her hand on my thigh. I moan a little as you massages it and I put my hand on her thigh and massage it in circular motion making her give a adorable moan. she slowly moves her hand towards my sensitive area slowly making me burn up and makes it feel like toucher and I stop her before she reaches gold and part lips. **(uh oh!)** 'what? I thought thats what you liked considering how you act about it?' She says confused but I just seem off for a strange reason. 'I wan't it but I would prefer that further down the track' I say pulling back and just slouch on the couch while she goes to her side a awkward wall between us.

 **A/N:Hey Fanfic army their is no editing today because we just watched a mega sad ep of our fav TV show just as I was writing the kiss :- WHY BIG BANG THEORY! Anyways I would lik** **e to address that Vix is a psycho for Annie but she does love Jack a week I should be posting a lot more anyways see you next chapter**


	14. Sh its a secret'

**A/N:hey Fanfic army! how ya doing? good, Okay lets get to the fic!**

 **(Third Person 6:00AM)**

'oh come on do I have to close it again today!' mr Fazbear shouts getting a bit annoyed at the animatronics for always making him close the restaurant. 'We can't preform without Annie she brought us together' Bonnie says hugging Freddy but Vix dosent look happy. 'We can preform without her we can just say she's away on a adventure!. Who need her anyway' Vix says scowling and everyone gets very angry at her comment. 'For all we know it could of been you that attacked her and took her somewhere! You never liked her!' Chica shouts at Vix which agitats Foxy. 'That be me Sister ye Chicken!'

'Yeah but she holds a grudge against Annie for getting close to Jack I think everyone knows this' Foxy dosent argue with that but then Jessica adds a little thing. 'It can't be her she can't teleport and it was wearing a mask that looked a bit like something that Marionette has' Everyone then looks to marionette who gets mad at this. 'I like Annie what reason would I have for trying to attack her!'

'I don't know why don't you tell us!' everyone starts verbally attacking each other and dosent notice a hooded figure enter in and go into the maintenance room. 'Did you feel that' marionette asks and stops verbally attacking and looks around making everyone look up confused. 'Feel what?'

'That dark presence. Its coming from the maintenance room!' Marionette runs and Daniel follows trying to seem brave but is a bit terrified. Everyone follows to see the hooded figure looking around the room not noticing them. 'Hey!' Golden Freddy asks readying his fists to attack. It suddenly freezes and turns around its hands in the air and making sure no one sees its face. 'What are you doing here!' Freddy asks making sure Bonnie is behind him. 'I was just looking for some parts! please don't hurt me!' it takes the hood off its face to reveal a red and black animatronic Vixen. 'Who are you! and where did you come from!' Freddy shouts while Vincent looks at her trying to see with his powers what she is. 'I am Brianna I don't know where I came from. All I know is my name and that my friend needs parts!' Brianna says some tears forming. 'Oh its okay come on I will help you get parts' Vix says moving towards Brianna and helping her find some parts surprising everyone. 'Go guys I can help her!' Vix says in a more commanding voice then a polite voice making everyone leave while Chica scowls and walks out.

 **(Brianna's POV 6:10AM)**

I can't believe they fell for the innocent sweet act! oh how I will enjoy messing with them. and this Vix seems like someone I can get onto our side...'Hey Vix I heard them dissing you...Why is that you seem so nice?' I ask and she looks down a burning anger in her eyes. 'Its because of that Annie she has them in the palm of her hand yet really she has a heart of darkness that only I can see!' Vix picks up a Box and starts chucking good parts in there. 'Well I trust you so if I ever see her then I will tell you where she is so you can mess up someone that heartless!' She smiles at this and looks to me handing me a sharp rusty hook. 'Your name's Brianna right? in her story their was a evil pirate called Brianna maybe I can give you a makeover if you like?'

'I like that idea but just a small pirate one I like my current outfit its super cool' I say admiring my tight fit revealing black outfit which was pure awesome. 'Hmm yeah I think that would be cool' Vix then goes to pirates cove for stuff and I make sure she's gone and look though the parts. _Come on where is it! I need a new memory circuit!_ I think to myself checking the boxes and find something Way better and smile hiding it in one of my secret compartments. 'Hey!' I turn around to see Vincent and marionette looking at me with a fair amount of anger in their eyes. 'Yeah what is it pals?' I say putting on a very bright and happy smile. 'We aren't your pals. We know you are Trouble with a capitol T. What are you really here for?' Vincent says flexing his spiked knuckles and showing some fang and marionettes eyes pupils go red and she teleports behind me. 'I already told you I am here for parts to fix my friend' I say starting to get a bit scared but remember what my master taught me. 'Hmm is that so? might I ask who this friend is!' Vincent says and pins me against the wall. 'She j-just needs some new circuits! thats all!' I say my fear leaking into my voice. 'Hey!' I hear a shout and something tackles Vincent and another thing tackles Marionette. 'Oh thank heavens you two saved me these two were found me out!' I look over to my boss drenched in his regular cloak and with his scythe in one hand and Justin tackling Vincent putting his hammer above his head ready to destroy Vincent but mortem grabs his arm and shakes his head. 'Not yet we must learn their plans before we smite the wicked' Justin just nods and lets go and mortem uses his powers to wipe their memory of them but just before they disappear I chuck them a voice box and the "Iteam". 'Voice box for Justin and this for Annie now go!' Mortem teleports out with Justin and I go in a corner pretending to be terrified. I hear running as a loin and spotted deer come and see me in the corner terrified and Vincent and Marionette passed out. 'What happened Briannna?' A loin asks holding a small spotty deer. 'They attacked me and I defended myself and they suddenly passed out' I say using my power of lying to make it seem true and they just nod. 'We will make sure they never go near you so don't worry' the loin says slinging them over his shoulders and carrying them out. Vix then walks in carrying a eyepatch and hat along with the rusty hook. 'Don't worry you can put it over your hand and use it but it will make you look a bit evil' she puts the eyepatch, Hat and hook. She hands me some pirate cloths as a option and I take them and put them on smiling when I look in the mirror at how evil I look. 'Oh your look perfect! you will be great in the performances!' my smile wavers as I remember that I have to preform for children. 'um I am not good with children...I have a short temper' I say trying to make an excuse but Vix wouldn't have it. 'you will do greatly! trust me and honestly I have a mega short temper to so don't worry about it' she says adding a fake par ate on my shoulder then taking it off and walking away. 'When I get out of here my first priority is to destroy as many of the human children as I can!'

 **A/N:Hey everyone sorry bout the lack of uploads lost my computer and I am falling into depression a bit but will upload more promise! anyway Spain the military Great dane signing out PEACE!**


	15. Deaths of Friends and Family

**A/N:hey fanfic Army! I am still taking OCs I need a few but I will only pick the ones I like and I would love people to put their favourite character in my FanFiction. anyways lets get to the chapter!**

 **(Rebecca's POV 6:30AM)**

'Where am I?' Marionette asks, looking around. To me she seems a bit angry. 'Where's that Dark Vixen!' Marionette tries to escape Lachlan's grasp but fails and resorts to punching Lachlan, making him frown.

'Hey stop that Mari!' says Lachlan, holding her fists in against her body until she leaves off trying to hit him, 'Why are you trying to attack Brianna anyway? She's so nice.'

'Yeah she's really nice and sweet, why would you want to hurt her?' I say agreeing with Lachlan. Vincent yawns and starts to wake up.

'Oh no! You're being affected by her power of manipulation. I swear she is manipulating you! She's seriously bad news. I sensed a dark presence in here and she was that presence! We can get Ash to scan her and she will prove that I am right!' Mari states and Lachlan finally puts her down. Mari walks to pirates cove and pulls a fake torch down to reveal a secret passage.

'Wow that must be where Foxy hides all of the pirate lollies!' I say trying to lighten up the mood and it makes Lachlan smile and chuckle a bit but Mari just ignores the joke and strides down into the passage. I follow, terrified but relax a bit when Lachlan puts his big soft arms around me and picks me up. 'You're so big and strong. I love you so much' I say snuggling a bit more into his muscled chest. His warm kingly robes cover me like a blanket.

'We are here' Mari announces.

Stunned, Lachlan drops me and I land with a thud. 'Ouch! I am a lady at least treat me like one!' I say standing up and giving him a light slap on the arm and look around at the neat and tidy teenage bedroom and see an animatronic on the bed looking at a computer screen. I then finally realise that it's the animatronic I saw having a breakdown but notice its been cleaned up and has no endoskeleton showing.

'Hey Ash we need you for something'

Ash looks up from the screen and I notice a small line of blood going down from her mouth. 'Hey Mari, Ash has been waiting for you for a while. Why don't you vist Ash?'

Mari's eyes show a hint of sadness then it is gone in a instant. 'Did you sense that Dark presence too? its very potent isn't it' Mari says.

Ash looks terrified. 'Which one? I sensed one potent one and suddenly master and something...Of light? Ash is just glad they didn't come down here, they scared Ash so much I hid under the bed' she says shaking a bit and I walk over to her and give her a comforting hug.

'What?!' Mari looks flustered and a bit scared. 'What other two? I only sensed Bri -Wait did you say your master? the one that cursed you?' Mari's eyes widen in panic and then something in her snaps back into place and she looks very mad. 'Brianna is working for the person that kidnapped Annie! We need to tell the others before-' She trys to talk but can't and I hear a strange distorted voice behind me that sends chills down my spine.

'Tut! tut! this is going to have to be our little secret. Do not interfere with Brianna unless you want your precious Annie to get hurt!' I try to turn around but can't. Instead before me lights up a projection of Annie strapped down to a table with her chest open and her head panel open. 'If you don't believe me I can let you talk to her?' Panic strikes my core and I look over to see Ash looking behind me, an expression of complete and utter terror on her face. 'Oh! my old test subject. Ash, you've changed since I saw you last. Have they been treating you nice? You look a lot better, maybe you would give me that annoying power of yours!' suddenly I can move my head again and turn around to see a hooded figure with a theatre mask with blood red glowing eyes that bore into my soul. I hear a growl and look to see where its coming from and look back at the projection to see Annie looking at the figure with pure anger in her eyes.

'You! I know your name! and I am not afraid to tell them! and if you think I can't break out of here and can't tear you apart then you have another thing coming!' Annie's endoskeleton breaks though her suit and she cuts her straps with her sharp endoskeleton claws and breaks free getting ready to run and suddenly I am looking though her eyes and feeling everything she feels. I feel her anger and hatred at this figure and hear one word continuously playing though her head. " _Mortem_ " I think and immediately know its the hooded figure's name and smile. _Names have power if I can just-_ I then snap out of my thoughts as I notice a huge hooded figure with white fur hefting a hammer in one hand etched with symbols that glow a brilliant white and a stone in the other that glows bright white yet simultaneously changes colours rapidly. 'Halt evil! We are need to save you from this path' The white wolf reaches his huge paw out towards Annie but she backs away and turns around to run only to see a human smoking a cigar and holding a strange contraption with a magnet on it. Annie runs to the right and dodges Justin with ease. Finally she catches a view of a exit right next to a huge window. She runs, tries to brake so she won't crash out the window but nearly gets grabbed by Justin and speeds up instead. She continues running and closes her eyes on impact with the window. I can see what is going to happen and feel utterly helpless to stop it. Everything slows down in painstaking, heartbreaking minute detail. The shards of window catch the light and collide in a chorus of crystalline chimes. I feel her falling at increasingly huge speeds but there's a complete absence fear, only peace and happiness and the words "I will miss you guys" playing though her head and I am suddenly forced out and snap back to reality, tears forming and rolling down my cheeks.

'Grrr she escaped! Sorry for taking leave of your company so abruptly but I need to split. Oh, and don't tell anyone about what just happened here! or else you will know there are worse things then death' Mortem snarls and disappears.

I then collapse into a full blown sob, her last words in an endless loop through my thoughts.

'Whats wrong? She escaped she's going to come to us!' Lachlen says with a smile along with Mari but Ash is crying with me. Her tears are of blood and trail over onto me and her. This makes Mari and Lachlen even more confused. 'What did you see?' Mari asks in consternation.

'I was inside Annie's thoughts and saw everything that happened...Annie is dead'.

 **(Maya's POV 7:00AM)**

I sit down and think about my love, Spain and how I saw him before we became this. I think back and remember everyone before this but can't see me, no matter how hard I try. Everyone of us newbies were friends and wore things similar to what we wear now. I remember when we first got together as friends..

 ***Flash back Spain's POV 1985***

I held my granddad's hand tightly dragging him towards the pizzeria, my military helmet bouncing up and down and my camoflage outfit scratcheing a bit but I didn't care; my family are warriors! and I will proudly be one. 'Come on we need to get there before the others come and get there before us!' I say my grandad laughing and managing to catch up even with his heart trouble.

'We aren't in battle calm down Spain!' my Grandad says out of breath.

I huff in exasperation, 'We are only a house away. Come on!' I drag him past the house towards the restaurant and see a line of people that isn't too far and consists mainly of parents, their kids playing in different areas of the park near the restaurant.

Granddad ruffles my hair, 'I will wait in line you go and make some friends'

'Friends are for the weak! I don't make "friends" with soldiers!' I say but walk towards the park and look around. One of the kids catches my eye immediately with her long blonde hair and strange eyes that change colours depending on what she looks at. She also had cat ears and makeup to look like one .She is all alone at a park bench drawing something in a book. I walk over to her, drawn to her immediately and sit next to her on the bench. I peek at her note book to see a great dane wearing military clothes and decorated in ribbons standing in front of someone wearing military garb and gravely wounded. 'What you drawing?' I ask, making her jump in alarm and reflexively punch me in the face so hard I pass out. When I come to, I see her standing over me, shaking me violently. 'S-t-o-p p-l-e-a-s-e!' I manage and she stops, breathing a sigh of relief.

'Thank heavens you're awake! I was worried I had killed you' She gets off and I stand up looking at her, a strange warm feeling in my chest growing the more I look at her. 'Sorry 'bout that. I was so deep in drawing, I got so scared by you that my reflexes kicked in and I attacked you. Again, sorry.' She sticks out a hand in introduction, 'My name is Maya. What's yours military man?' she asks.

I forget my name for a few seconds and finally remember, 'Spain. Named after my great grandad's faithful hound that saved his life countless times and died protecting him from a gunner that was trained on his owner. Spain jumped in front of the bullet and it hit his heart. He was bleeding out and my great grandad had to put him down' I say, a tear escaping my eye.

Her eyes widen, this time a dark green. 'Wait, the dog I was drawing was protecting his master from being killed but I still don't know what to call him' Maya says scratching her head and an idea pops into my head.

'How bout Spain the Military Great Dane? just like my great granddads dog!' I say leaping up and down excited.

This draws the attention of the other kids and its not long before they walk over to look. 'Wow you are a great drawer can you give me tips? I love to draw but can't do it correctly' says a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes and wearing a Fox costume.

'Her drawing is epic, trust me! also my name is Jack and fox girl is Annie my best friend' Annie flinches at the word "Best friend" for some reason.

I look past Jack who is wearing a similar fox costume, to see a very brawny boy dressed up in a lion costume with a crown. Standing right next to him is another lion girl also wearing a crown. She has super curly hair and looks a lot like the guy next to her. 'Oh those two are Lachlan and Kallesa they are twins but completely different and the zen cat girl is Izzy...' he goes on and tells me who everyone is. I notice that they are all wearing costumes of different animals and seem to have just met. Despite this they seem to recognise something in each other that goes deeper than a love of costumes - like they are strangers who know they will be friends.

'Jack you seem to know everyone but they don't know each other? are you friends with everyone?' I ask confused and he smiles and nods his head vigorously. 'My goal is to be friends with anyone that is nice and kind and make everyone laugh which is the same goal as my best friend here, Annie.' Annie holds Jacks hand and hugs him tightly. _Jack does seem a bit clueless that Annie has a crush on him. I can even see it and I don't get relationships._

'Hey maybe we could all be friends! we seem to be a cool group!' Maya says smiling and looking at me with those beautiful now blue eyes. Everyone agrees with this and smiles

 _Group name_? I think, "Band of Furry Misfits"' It's out before I can think twice about it and everyone giggles at my proposal but agrees with the name.

'Hey whippersnappers! your parents are inside and waiting for you! Spain come on, its time to go in!' We all go in agreeing to go and meet at party room 1. We run inside, shove jackets and toys into the arms of ready parents and grandfathers before galloping off giddily to meet again and group in the room. We talk for ages but the only one I could truly focus on was Maya. her laugh, her drawings, her personality. In every meeting I could only focus on her and fell in love with Maya... my love.

 ***Flash back over***

and how we died horribly...

 ***Flash back Annie's POV 1987***

I skipped into our regular meeting spot and waited for my friends. I had no family; they all died in a horrible accident and I now live in my abandoned home using the inherited money to buy food and clothes but my friends after our first meeting became my family and the whole time I had known Jack, I had loved him to his very core. Finally they had arrived for our regular meeting this one was for why we love to wear animal costumes so much until a man in an unfamiliar suit that we had never seen before came in smiling **(Until its confirmed which suit purple guy used I want say anything bout it don't want a huge bunch of people yelling at me ;-3)** 'You all have won a prize! follow me!' My friends and I, eager to get our prize followed the man into a room filled with strange suits that echoed our own costumes. I look around and see another group of kids that were dressed up like the animatronics looking confused by us. Suddenly the suit locks the door and a purple man comes out carrying a knife and a gun. 'Now who wants to get their prize first?' the man says, an insane smile creeping across his face. We all run away from the man wildly but Spain stays put, glaring at the purple man and practically growling. 'You will not hurt my friends!' Spain grabs a crowbar and charges at the man yelling "Revolution!" and gets within striking distance and swings his crowbar down towards the man but then stops and looks down to see a knife in his chest, blood pooling around his legs from the wound and he falls to the ground his eyes empty and glassy. I hear a roar of raw anguish and look to see Maya screaming uncontrollably, tears rolling down her cheeks as the man laughs and looks down at Spain's lifeless body. 'Your death was too quick but don't worry, I will try to take my time with your friends.' The man grabs the corpse and walks over to a great dane suit dressed up like a military officer and stuffs his body in the suit. I hear his bones crush and then see his lifeless eyes in the suit's eye sockets. The suit grotesquely seeps bodily fluids from various seams. 'Now who's next?' the next few hours are a blur of unending horror and then its just myself and the other group. The purple man pulls out a device and presses a few buttons. The animatronics march in and freeze in place, no emotion on their faces. He stuffs the other kids into suits that correspond to their costume laughing the whole time and smiling. I am the last left, cowering in a corner and discover a secret panel leading outside and stumble out alerting the man to where I am and not thinking beyond anything but running for my life. Adrenaline courses though my body as I run and run before I run into an adult. 'Thank heavens,' I rasp, 'save me-' I then realise that the hands that hang from his towering shoulders are a bright shade of violet and I look up to see a man with stitches in his head and a creepy blissful smile. I try to run but I am grabbed from behind by my hair. Tears of terror roll down my faces the Purple man comes towards me and the Violet man and I close my eyes and then get dropped and look to see a teenage boy fighting the Purple man but then the purple man puts his gun in-between his eyes and shoots and his body falls limp to the floor. 'Lets just bring the corpse so no one finds him even though we don't have a suit for him' the violet Man says and drags him towards the room and the purple man nods and looks at me with his terrifying abnormal eyes and grabs me by the collar dragging me across the ground into the room and straps me down to a strange table. 'Better make this last one count' he says before grabbing a hammer and then all I feel for the next few moments is pain. I don't even realise when they stuff me into a suit. I die slowly, broken and mangled right next to Jacks metal tomb.

 ***Flash back over***

Tears roll down my cheeks at my memories of everyone dying. I feel everyone's pain and sorrow at how horrible and meaningless their deaths were. I feel a hand on my cheek and look unto to see Spain, a worried expression on his still gorgeous face. 'What is making you so upset Maya?' he says surprising me by saying my name, my _real_ name. I throw myself at him locking him in a huge hug sobbing into his soft fur. His fur warps with my memories into the bloody mess from that night. 'Don't die on me Spain. Never leave me like that one night, that one night where everything I truly loved died before me. Never leave me please' I plead and the memories flood into him from me and he tries to pull away, the memories drowning him and then he freezes.

'We were just kids...alone and gullible and madly in love like I was..for you' he grips me tightly and kisses me on the lips. My pain and sorrow is washed away by my love for Spain, my one true love who can never be replaced and who I am going to be with till the end of time. Every second with him is an eternity in heaven. 'I will never leave you Maya, my soulmate' we hug each other for what seems like ages not wanting to let the other go.

'We won't ever separate my love' We continue hugging for a while before he picks me up and leads me to the kitchen for some food and to talk over about everything that he just learnt.

 **A/N:hey Fanfic army! sorry it took so long was very busy :-P but now I can upload more and about that** **character he's an OC that some one (GenerikShadow) handed in! the suit will come later tho... anyways have a great day!**


	16. Fixing love and Bad secrets

**A/N:hey Fanfic army I have dropped the OC auction but I will proudly introduce a few OCs**

 **Dragonarion the warrior Dragon!**

 **Scrap the Robot dog pal!**

 **Courtney the Demon Sister!**

 **(Jack's POV 8:00 AM)**

'oh man why did this happen to me!' I say in the parts and service room crying. 'I didn't ask for two loves! I just..wish I could get away from all this' I say sighing to my self and see a pile of scrap with enough stuff to make a very small robot. I immediately run over and just start building my hands a flurry connecting parts together and sticking them together. I finally step away and look at my creation happily. it was a small dog with fur made from different spare suits making him look like a blanket, one eye was mangles old one and a spare for Annie that part made me cry a bit thinking about what rebecca told me, he had floppy ears and a medium sized tail that gave him look very small, he had very stubby legs that were a bit like a corgis legs and looked a bit out of place but made him still adorable. I flicked the switch and he turned on his tiny head perking up and his eyes glowed brilliantly. he didn't have a voice box yet so he couldn't make a sound but seemed to act just like a dog would. 'you are adorable I think I will call you...Scrap!' He wags his tale happily at this and licks my face with his metal tongue I made for him. 'Stop please! you are killing me here!' I say laughing. 'I need the Bonnie sisters to help get you a voice box Scrap! but first I want to make you a nice cosey place to sleep!' I say and immeaditly start looking around for the correct parts to use for a bed. I eventually find enough parts to make a "Okay" bed and start building. While building my hands start getting very hot which I use to my advantage of making a "Good" bed and use some spare fur to make cushioning which was hard because I have the grace of a Toad. I finish proud of my work and Scrap immediately snuggles into the bed happy as can be. I look at him and think about how much Annie would like him and cry a bit shutting my eyes to try and stop them. I feel Scrap licking my hand making me smile and open my eyes. 'Annie is gone so I should move on from her besides I now know who I love and I think you will like her. Wait here I will go get her!' I say running out to Vix's room. 'She is going to love Sc-' I run into someone and fall to the ground. 'Hey! I am walking here!' I look to see who I ran into and see Hannah rubbing her shoulder which has a small dent in it. 'Sorry I am going to fix my life and make what I did right!' I say proudly. 'What did you do wrong? and how?' Hannah asks making me a bit uncomfortable. 'I don't want to talk about it...' I say tearing up a bit 'Oh its about you making up to Vix for the whole love thing with Annie who is now dead?' Hannah states proudly at how she immediately knew what I was ashamed of. 'Is it really that obvious?'

'Yes' I look behind Hannah to see Emma walking towards me her arms crossed. 'Everyone knows about that! its no secret! you were very open towards her you know! and instead of morning her your just saying "Meh" and moving on to the next girl immediately! thats just plain and simply atrocious!' Emma states scowling. 'You take that back! I loved Annie but now that she's..gone I am going to move on from a simple crush and go on to the person I truly love with my whole entire heart, Vix the most beautiful and sweet Vixen in the world' I say and feel a sudden punch of guilt. 'Sure well I am going to leave you alone I have far better things to do then talk to a Fox with no dignity' she says walking away before I can respond and Hannah seems very shy and awkward after that fight. 'So um I need to go I have something very important to do so bye' she says before running away to Prize Corner. I continue walking towards Vix's Magic stage without any more things happening along the way. I push back the curtains and immediately hear crying and walk slowly towards back stage and see Vix surrounded by plastic flowers, rubber wands, star glitter and all sorts of magic items. 'Hey Vix why are you crying sweetie?' I ask and she looks up looking very tired and sad. 'I just...You loved Annie and now she's dead and your back to me but...whats to stop you from going with the next hot girl that comes by?' she says before sobbing again making me feel ashamed of myself at how I acted with Annie. 'I know how much of an ass I was with Annie around and how I fell for her manipulative ways...I am so sorry and promise I won't flirt with someone else at all! I swear!' I say my demon side frustrated at the huge loop hole in my words while my angel side still no where to be found. 'Thanks Jack that really helped me get over this small thing...Thank you' Vix says hugging me tightly and putting her hands somewhere I am deeply embarrassed by. 'Um hands off my butt please its embarrassing' I say while blushing deeply and Vix just giggles sweetly. 'I love you with all my soul...I love you so much my love' I say holding her hands and kissing her deeply. I then part and remember what I came her for 'hey Vix I have someone you might want to meet! follow me!' I say and drag her along with me to parts and service room smiling the whole way. 'Hey scrap come here..um zhe?' I say thinking thats the term for non gender **(Yes Scrap has no gender I don't want to pick sides on the whole gender thing considering one of my friends is gender fluid and asked if Scrap could be non gender)** I hear the clanking of Scraps oversized metal paws which scares Vix and makes me laugh when the tiny adorable robot dog Scrap comes into view and jumps into Vix's arms and snuggles into her giving Vix lots of licks. 'He's so cute!' Vix says scripting behind her ears making him snuggle into her even more. 'I made him...For you my love' I say giving her a hug and a kiss on her head. 'We will be together one big family' I say hugging her tightly in my arms and bringing her into her bedroom so she can sleep with Scrap right beside her.

 **(Third person Prize Corner 9:00AM)**

'Marionette! you heard about Annie?'

'Yeah I was there when Rebecca told us'

'So you remember me telling you..the vision?'

'Yes she's dead now so the vision must of changed to a normal future...right?'

'No its worse! but do you think we should tell _Him'_

'No it would destroy him lets keep it a secret until Annie shows up...then we may have to initiate "Protocol Cupid" and if that fails...' Marionette looks down sad and clearly distressed by the thought of it failing and Vincent turns pale at the idea. 'We can't fail because if we fail we all die!'

 **A/N:Hey Fanfic army sorry for the long wait life has kept me busy and hope you all are happy!**


	17. Love finds a way

**A/N:now I want to tell you something that I have said before. Bonnie and T Bonnie are girls in MY Fanfic! so calm yo farm! I know they are guys but I get annoyed when people tell me that really they are guys!**

 **(Third Person 8:00 AM)**

Mary finally makes her way out of prize corner with Vincent in tow. She walks over to BB hiding a present behind her back. 'Hey Daniel I want to talk to you about something important..maybe we should go into party room to talk.' BB nods smiling and walks over with Mary to party room 6. 'I love you BB and I am sorry I haven't told you that since we got together and I wanted to give you something...' Mary says pulling out a small box a lot like her own prize box. Mary opens the box and pulls out a tiny glowing orb, handing it to BB and smiling softly. 'You are holding, quite literally, a part of my heart' BB jumps at this holding the orb tightly making Mary wince a bit. 'Be careful ,what you do to the orb affects me...I haven't trusted anybody after the incident that made me like this but I like you. I watched you and you would make jokes, hand out special balloons to anyone that had it hard and go to extreme lengths to make people smile and laugh...You taught me how to trust someone again and...I want to spend the rest of eternity with you..' Mary says her cheeks glowing. BB looks at Mary and starts singing softly. _'Heart...beats...fast, colours and promises, how to be brave? how can I love when I am afraid to fall, but watching you stand alone? all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow, One step clooooser'_ Mary smilies, her eyes sparkling with with tears of joy and joins her voice with BB's song. _'I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more'_ Mary moves closer to BB, her face just inches away from his. _'Time..stands..still, Beauty in all she is, I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what is standing in front of me, every breath... every second has come to this, One step clooooser, I have died every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I will love you for a thousand years..I will love you for a thousand more, And all along I believed I would find you, Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years..I will love you for a thousand more, One step clooooser.. One step clooooser, I have died every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years'_ Mary breaks the space between their lips, the song seeming to soar of its own accord in the background. _'I will love you for a thousand mooore And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll will love for a thousand moooore'_ The music continues on an infinite loop as time seems to stand still for the two lovers. Their souls seem to fuse in this one moment of pure joy and love for each other. They part lips, breathing heavily. 'Mary I... wait here I just need to get something quickly' BB says and dashes out to parts and service, searching for the gift. He finally finds the copper box encrusted with tiny crystals he had fashioned from broken circuit boards. He smiles and runs back to party room 6 and hands the parcel to Mary. 'I got Jack to help me make it. He can control heat in his body and use it to mould metal...I hope you like the gifts' BB says and smiles as Mary opens the present and sees the bright pink bow with a silver button in the middle. 'Oh my gosh this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!' Mary says putting it above her buttons and smiling 'Theres another thing at the bottom..I am not familiar with dating but what I definitely know is...I love you' Mary delicately picks around the bottom of the box and emerges with a silver ring with a cluster of tiny crystals on the top. 'This is probably way to early but I can never imagine my life without you...I was planning on giving it to you later but...you giving me this' BB holds the piece of Mary close to his heart smiling softly and feeling the closest thing to a heart beat softly yet proudly. 'Will you, my girl of the stars..marry me?' the words finally escape his lips and Mary smiles tears streaming down her cheeks 'Yes!' she says and locks BB in a tight hug holding him close to her chest and BB wraps his arms around her smiling as well. The loving couple were not to know it but that one moment saved their future. One person did and smiled retreating into his room to sleep.

 **(? POV unknown time Outside Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria)**

Owwww my everything hurts after that fall...My arm snapped off, my leg fractured its endoskeleton and now its all limp and useless, my suit is gone except for my one working arm, my neck is disproportionately long and stretched awkwardly in fact my whole body a lot like Mangle's old body but more wires circling around me and able to walk barely but the biggest difference is my once beautiful face a tangle of wires and my vision has never been worse its so bad I need to keep it on X-ray to see. I even started hearing a voice in my head but it has helped me and it strangely reminds me of Jack my memories are blurry and damaged but I can still remember that kiss, that one lovely kiss that has got me to push though my agony and walk here making sure I didn't get caught. ' _Well I liked it too and hope my two other parts get over that demon Vixen for you, your sweet kind but bitterness grows in your heart from Vix. my words to you are let go of her your better then her for even Jack doesn't know if he likes her'_ the voice says making me holt not knowing if its joints or me. 'Wait how do you know this little voice?' I say out load and then relies I am right outside of Freddy Fazbear's. Oh yes I am finally here but.. I don't want anyone to see me especially Jack or Vix but how to get in with out them seeing me?. I look around and spot that right now is perfect 'Oh if it had lips I would kiss it!'. I run to a vent to the side of the restaurant and manage to use the wires on my broken arm as a rope to climb up and and use my working arm to open the vent. I climb in and walk randomly and find eventually find a huge blockage of cobwebs and get stuck in my weakened state. 'Oh come on! I can't even get though cobwebs thats how weak I am!' I whisper and my voice box brakes. _Oh come on! Now I can't even talk! when I find Mortem oh hehe...he's gonna beg for mercy once I am done._ ' _don't give in to the darkness its won't do any good! wait whats that creaking?'_ I finally hear the creaking a bit too late as the metal underneath my breaks and makes me fall but thankfully the webs stop me from hitting the ground but now I am stuck in a cocoon my head just poking out. I give up struggling and decide to look around and see a green humanoid dragon animatronic holding a golden staph and wearing full armour and scaly green wings on his back. he had golden eyes and sharp teeth which he was using to snarl and look down at me. 'Who are you?! and what are you doing here! explain or be destroyed!' well my voice box couldn't choose a better time to break!. I still try and talk and all that comes out is a loud static which makes him smile a little making me scared of what he was thinking. 'So your the Mangle nice to see a friendly face around here um want some help down?' He asks laughing and I just nod looking down embarrassed. He uses his sharp talons to cut me down and I land with a thud the cocoon acting like a cushion breaking my fall. He cuts me free from the cocoon and helps me up. 'Well you seem in very bad shape well Mary told me you were in horrible shape um..well who knows how long ago and sorry for my rambling we need to get you a new voice box! oh by the way name is Drako' He says running over to a shelf and looking though the very well organised boxes and shouts "yes!" as he holds up a voice box. He hands it to me and I take out my old box with my hook which is actually my good arm and put in my other voice box gingerly Drako helping me attach the wires to it. 'Um testing testing 123?' I say and nearly squeal in happiness and realise my voice is more female and cute?. 'Um whats up with my voice?' I say and he tilts his head confused. 'What it suits you and if I can find some of your old parts I can fix you Mary says that you really wanted that ever since the "Incident" she's told me about everyone even Golden Freddy but Marionette hasn't been here in ages have you seen her?' Drako asks making me a bit uncomfortable. 'I just need a face I like this body and I kinda need it' I say and Drako nods and runs to a draw called "Heads" and rummages around while I look around the walls and my X-ray vision sees everyone performing happy as can be and then I spot Jack with Vix performing happily and kissing. Drako comes over and I look at him as he carefully places and reattaches a spare "Mangle" head and puts in some crystal blue eyes just like my old ones and as soon as he finishes placing them back I sob and hug him with my one arm and sob onto his scales tears of oil. he trys to back off but eventually gives me some pats on the back and I eventually fall asleep hugging him tightly

 **A/N:hey I am sorry for the lack of uploads and I can't be bothered to go over and check to see if its edited I am very sick and tired right now so see ya**


	18. Notice (Sorry)

**Hey everyone its Spain here and I just wanna say sorry everyone that my fanfic hasn't had a chapter since forever but I have to juggle a lot of stuff and wanna at least write a fair amount on my MLP fanfic so I am sorry but until my MLP gets at most ten chapters I am greatly sad end to say this but until then this fanfic is temporally closed - Spain the military great dane signing out for now**


End file.
